The Estate
by TickyAnarch
Summary: A new survivor Jade must decide which side of the war between Negan and Alexandria she wants to be on. The fanfic starts out with original characters but progresses showing Negan, the saviors and other familiar faces as Jade must decide which side of the impending war she will stand on as Negan regroups to attack Rick.
1. 1

The Humvee was decked out in an assortment of sprayed words. The words over crossed in black and red spray paint and the woman watched as the back door slowly swung open. The older woman lying in the dirt peeked up from her wound that was gushing blood, which she had gotten earlier fighting off a horde of walkers to protect her daughters. Her daughters were only 15 and 17 years old they haven't quite learned the way the world worked yet and had a long way to go to learn. She knew if she didn't get help soon that they would have to learn an even darker lesson. One that required a bullet, one finely placed bullet to her skull. She knew she was losing blood fast and knew if something didn't happen soon that bullet would have to be put in place. The woman slowly reached out gripping hold of her eldest daughter, Alyssa was her name and she was the one she would have to come to rely on to place that bullet if need be.

The woman wasn't expecting this though as the young man decked out in military attire slowly dropped from the back seat of the military style Humvee. He wasn't quite tall, maybe reaching a staggering height of 5 feet 2 inches at best. The way he smiled told her, however, that this young man could be trouble. In her current state she couldn't really do much else, but stare at him. She gripped the only gun she had firmly in her hand and pointed it in the general direction of the young man. She placed her lips firmly together, tightly, easing her finger to the trigger as her hand shook. She hadn't had to shoot anyone, at least anyone living before. Her and her daughters have been fairly lucky. The only human encounter they had was one in which she lost her husband. The man gladly gave his life to protect his family and she knew if she had been stronger that wouldn't have been the case. She wouldn't make the same mistake again and slowly eased her finger, ready to pull the trigger if needed.

However, she stopped hearing the small whistle from the boy's mouth making her eyes dart up as he raised his hands in defense

"whoa there, no need for that, right?"

The boy kindly grinned to her and she studied him. He didn't look old, he was decked out in green camouflage, the type military boys would wear, but he didn't look old enough to be enlisted. She was sure he wasn't a solider and figured he had stolen the Humvee and the uniform. She cocked her head back keeping her finger steady on the trigger as the young man kept his hands raised as he repeated.

"no need for that, right?"

He nods his head again taking a small step closer and she raised her gun making sure to keep the boy in her sight. He strolled closer and stopped as he motioned down to a backpack on the ground.

'may I, may I sit?"

The woman kept her gun raised, but heard her younger daughter chime in turning her head slightly hearing the girl's voice raise answering the young man. Her youngest daughter Jade was a bit harder than her sister. It was a bit surprising how outspoken the girl had become and how well she adapted to this world. Her oldest, she thought would be the one to take charge if things got bad, but Jade always stepped in and did what was needed.

"you can sit'

Jade turned her head sideways eyeing the boy who grinned politely at her and watched him cock his head back towards the older woman.

"Is that okay, miss?"

The woman nooded her head towards the backpack.

"If you try anything towards me, my girls, ill shoot you, right between your eyes."

The boy grinned wide, nodding his head understanding her.

"I don't doubt that, how many bullet you got miss?"

The boy leaned a bit forward grinning as his eyes stared down her gun.

"I count two, am i right?"

The woman held her gun up and whispered.

"I'll only need one..."

The young man leaned back staring to the girls and the woman spoke loud.

"keep yours eye on me.."

She pulled back the clutch with her thumb and the young man grinned.

"All right than if that's what you want miss, but if I may say your leg looks pretty banged up there. May I ask what happened?"

The woman stares to her daughters than back to the boy as she nods.

"we ran into some walkers, nothing I couldn't handle..'

The young man smiles eyeing the gun.

"must have been pretty good huh? You sitll got yourself, two bullets and two kids'

She turns her head sideways and whispers.

"lets cut the bullshit.."

The young man laughs out and the woman nods.

"what are you here for?"

She watches the young man shift on top of the bag and cock his head back examining the gun then shift his attention to her daughters.

"your worried about your mom?"

The woman holds the gun up.

"I said keep your eyes on me!"

He turns his head a bit eyeing the woman with her gun held out, but keeps his body shifted to her daughters.

"your already outnumbered here so why don't we not do anything stupid, ok?"

The woman grips her gun whispering.

"what do you mean?"

The boy smiles down eyeing the gun and leans back whispering.

"your in my woods, my area, you have to understand I don't like people just coming around here, especially people I don't know. So you see I need to get an idea of what type of people you are miss..."

The young man closes his eyes smiling to himself as the woman asks.

"your woods?"

He leans his head back staring at the stars.

"Well my families woods. It belonged to them for years, this whole stretch of land, and even the highway was private, people use to pay us to use it. You believe that? We made a killing off this town. You could say we owned it..."

The boy takes a deep breath and the woman asks.

"so your dad, he's the one in charge?"

The young man shakes his head.

"oh no..."

The boy laughs a bit, looking up at the stars.

"He's been dead for a while, like I said it's my woods now. I am the last one, my brother, my dad, my mother she was off on some fancy vacation somewhere in Europe. She was pretty weak anyway, not much of a fighter. This world doesn't need weak, it needs warriors, it needs people who understand..."

He clamps his mouth shut and the woman eyes the young man. His hair looks unclean and his face looks plastered in blood and dirt. Her hand grips her gun, but her grip loosens hearing the boy speak.

"See you ain't gonna kill me lady. You ain't strong enough. I saw it on your face, the hesitation to kill me. You can't kill a person huh? That right there, that is pure weakness miss, it will get you killed one day...'

He stops hearing one of the daughters interupt him as he hears the click of a clutch being pulled back.

"than ill fucking kill you.."

He glances at the gun being held to his face and up to the girl holding it. He grins kindly and shakes his head.

'i don't doubt that, but you wont have to. I ain't gonna hurt no one. I am feeling, i don't know, i feel kind today. I saw you all out here and my trackers saw you all limping around and told me i had some leeches on my land. I thought here we go again, but then i saw you all and thought damn these people look like they need help."

Jade looks down at the boy who grins up at her asking kindly.

"so, do you all need my help?"

Jade goes to open her mouth and her sister interrupts her.

"no we are just passing through, thats all'

The boy looks up again at jade and whispers.

"is that all? do you think your mother with that wound will make the night, she will die you know, if she doesn't get help. You know I can help her, if you ask me?"

Jade whispers

"but you want something, dont you?"

The boy smiles and turns eyeing jade's passed out mother and shifts eyeing her older sister. Then he turns back looking up to jade.

"how about we make a deal?"

jade pushes the gun into the boys face.

"how abotu you help her or i kill you?"

he laughs loud.

"whoa now girl i really like that spirit you got, but come on now I said your surrounded did you forget?"

Jade pushes the gun into his cheek whispering.

"i bet i can kill you first-"

he laughs pushing out his hand whispering.

"Mason.."

He nods down to his hand and smiles up at jade.

"I wont hurt you, I said I just want to make a deal. Taking you all in is a risk to my people, i am willing to take that risk, but I want something. That is fair, isn't it?"

jade lowers the gun and shakes his hand.

"i am jade..."

He stands up shaking her hand and smiles to her.

"Jade, i have one request it's a pretty simple one. its a little odd even. I want you all to listen to a song..'

Jade turns to her sister who walks up next to her and her sister asks.

"a song?"

Mason nods his head and whistles and a few boys come out of the woods holding guns.

"yeah a song, its a special kind of song, its close to my heart.'

The group of boys laugh and Mason turns to them and they all stand at attention. He nods his head towards the girls and whispers.

"So, will you two just have a listen, its not a long song and once you listen we will help your mother..."

Mason grins gripping jade's hand and whispering.

"you have my word.'

jade turns to her sister and her sister laughs.

"a song?"

Mason turns to one of the boys and nods to him whispering.

"go ahead..."

The boy gets up on top of the Humvee and blasts the speakers and Alyssa whispers.

"what are you doing it will attract the walkers!"

Mason laughs.

"and that is part of the fun!"

Mason turns eyeing the movement in the corner of his eye and turns back to jade.

"i apologize for this, deeply..."

He raises the gun as he hears the loud words of the song "easy street" and grins pointing it at the walker coming towards him. He shoots his gun and the body falls at his feet.

Alyssa drops down next to the body of her mother and jade looks down and back up at Mason.

"you knew she was dead..."

Mason shurgs his shoulders and grins hearing the speakers die down.

" i apologize the music tunes out the guns, but it's a song you'll never forget, after today...'

He grins holding his hand out to jade whispering.

"welcome to the saviors..."


	2. 2

Jade blinks opening her eyes and hears the loud blast of music. She covers her ears, closing her eyes and hears the loud voices screaming.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

She hears the banging and beating against the walls and drops her face into her bent legs hearing the music start over again as the banging gets louder. Finally, the banging stops and she jumps hearing the loud "bang" that echoes through the walls and hears a curse from one of the boys and the murmured words.

"that's too bad..."

She jumps seeing the door open and looks up eyeing a girl who grins down at her.

"food?"

Jade stares at the plate full of well cooked food and asks.

"where is my sister?"

The girls shrugs her shoulders pushing the plate into Jade's face again repeating.

"food?"

Jade turns her head sideways away from the food.

"I won't eat it, not till I see my sister.'

The girl holding the plate turns her head sideways and dumps the contents of the plate on the floor and whispers.

"your making my job hard, dont be a bitch.."

She hears the music blast again and hears the banging of the other people and screaming of the girls voice as the girl walks out shutting and locking the door. The girl in the hall screams out.

"SHUT UP!"

The banging quiets down and Jade again lays her head down eyeing the food on the floor. She blinks hearing the music die down again and watches her door open wide. The young man she met a few nights ago walks in slowly and stands still in the doorway.

"so then your not eating?"

Jade glares up.

"my sister, I want to see her..."

The boy grins and whispers.

"demanding huh?"

Mason walks into the room and Jade glances up.

"you weren't going to help us were you? You were just gonna kill us huh?"

Mason looks down at the poured out food eyeing it and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Just your mother. Her wound was infected it was clear she had it for a while it was past normal medical help. She would've needed antibiotics, a doctor, things we don't have right now. It would've took too long to get the doctor here. It was clear she was already gone...'

Jade remains quiet and Mason bends down making eye contact.

"but you are still here Jade, you are still living. You don't need to stay in this cage we can work together, we can be friends.."

Jade clasps her hands together and looks up to Mason.

"if you want to be friends then why won't you let me see my sister?"

Mason nods his head understanding and looks to Jade and smiles kindly.

"She is weak we as a society need to grow, need to be strong. In order for you to reach your full potential she cannot interfere. She has her place in this society and you have yours."

Jade reaches out gripping Mason's arm and stares him down.

"I don't give two shits about your society, she is my family, she is all I have. I get it your part of some little cult where you all stand around feeling important because you have low IQ's and zero balls to do what's right"

Mason laughs looking at Jade's hand and then looks up to her.

"I'll have you know I have an exceptionally high IQ. Jade, society has changed, our community offers everything. Food, water, supplies, we have the power here, I am handing you an opportunity one that people would kill for. I have seen people kill for this Jade and I am here offering you this place and yet your so ungrateful..."

Jade glares up at Mason.

"Show me my sister then we can talk."

Mason shakes his head.

"you don't understand...'

Jade whispers.

"I understand just fine Mason, but I don't give a shit! You show me she is alive, let me talk to her than ill listen to you"

Mason stands up looking down at jade and points to her and turns back to the girl standing in the doorway.

"leave us alone for a minute."

The girl stares to jade and then to Mason.

"are you sure? she will break eventually Mason, they all do...'

Mason nods his head and turns to the girl.

"I am sure"

The girl leaves mason alone with jade and he smiles towards jade.

"do you understand that you can't rely on your sister? you need to get strong and so does she. She won't always be here for you. you'll have to learn to do this yourself..'

Jade nods, but looks up.

"if your brother was alive wouldn't you want him with you, him here?"

Mason laughs, but quiets down staring at the rotten food and nods his head.

"the best you can do for her is tell her to accept our offer. She has a place in our community, but its not the same place as you. She isn't strong enough, not yet, but you are jade you can't allow her to hold you back if you do, you will die."

jade stares up at mason and grins.

"I don't plan to die"

Mason grips some of the rotten food in his hand playing with it as he nods.

"no one plans to die, they just do and your sister right now needs to know how she can best serve society. Her best chance to survive it is to take our offer. if you want to see her then convince her that her place is here. if you don't you might as well just let her die because she wont survive out there."

Mason stands up and drops the rotten food and nods down to jade.

"ill allow you see her, until than you stay here."

Mason leaves the room and Jade hears the music pick back up and covers her ears as she listens to the screaming.

"Stop!"

she hears the loud pounding and then the silence as someone screams.

"KILL ME, KILL ME"

Jade hears the loud banging and covers her ears again trying to drown out the sound and screams. She hears the screaming getting louder and looks down trying to blank them out, but then hears everything go quiet and hears the door bang open. She looks up at the girl who offered her food earlier and stares up as the girl looks down at her.

"come on, Mason said to take you to a new room"

Jade gets up and follows the girl out. The girl in front of her turns her back and jade tries to slam her against the wall, but the girl tosses her over her shoulder and jade lands on her back. The girl looks down smiling and whispers.

"your a fighter huh? I can see why Mason is so willing to bend over backwards for you. Lets get something straight I use to be the same as you in that room hearing that god awful music over and over, the screams, the cries, the gunshots, and the i am Negan blah blah blah..."

The girl above Jade bends down next to her whispering.

"lets get one thing straight Mason is our leader here, will follow Mason. I can give two shits about Negan or the saviors, but Mason, he protects us, he keeps us alive. I get your whole bad ass apocalypse girl thing, but here everyone has their shit to deal with, but Mason chose you, he brought you here because he thinks your worth his time. You can either get in line new girl or for all i care you can get thrown in the pit."

The girl gets up and stands over jade putting out her hand.

"Mason wants you to live, i follow Mason, but if you try that shit again i may accidentally kill you."

Jade takes the girls hand and the girl helps her up. The girl grins to her and nods.

"I'm presely..."

Jade looks her over and the girl nods to her.

"my dad was a big elvis fan he would play the records on repeat when I was growing up. Mason actually has an elvis record you know he gave it to me for my birthday."

Presley stops at a closed wooden door and turns back to jade.

"hes a leader and a leader has to make tough choices. Just make sure you think carefully before making your choice"

Presley opens the door and motions in and Jade enters eyeing the room with a bed, TV and a closet. Presley follows in after her and motions around.

"welcome to your new home if you choose to stay. A comfortable bed, working TV, we have a lot of movies, there is a shower through the door, its private you wont be bothered and there is a closet with a few outfits in it casual wear, dresses, shoes, also a gun holster for the gun you may eventually get."

Presley walks around the room and stops by the bed looking over jade.

"I don't know why he thinks your worth saving, but I trust Mason he's never led this group wrong. He is smart, calculated and every decision has a purpose you'll find that out soon enough. I recommend you take a shower honestly you smell like ass, and shit..."

Presley walks by jade and stops smelling her.

"shit and hint of rotting flesh. Throw those clothes out too, don't wear that to dinner."

Presley walks out of the room shutting the door behind her and Jade tugs at her shirt sniffing it and shakes her head. She slowly takes off her shirt, then pants and walks towards the door to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and steps in, she lets the water run down and closes her eyes and hears the loud music blaring and turns around. She shakes her head closing her eyes again, but hears music again as she opens her eyes. She hears a low voice sing slowly.

"we're on easy street"

She opens the shower door and whispers out.

"hello?"

She hears a laugh and slowly takes a towel wrapping it around herself and again hears a voice.

"and its oh so sweet"

She walks out into the room seeing that it is empty, but stiffens feeling a knife come to her neck.

"oh looks like someone is dead...'

The voice laughs and she shifts as the boy turns his head sideways grinning as he takes the knife away.

"oh come on now its a little joke, have a sense of humor?"

She rubs her neck and the boy smiles.

"Konnor with a k, mason sent me here to check in and escort you to dinner. I assume Presley talked too much, she never knows when to shut up. Seems all she does right is talk talk talk. You know between us that is why Mason gave her the Elvis records he hoped it would shut her up a bit.."

Konnor plays with his knife and grins to himself.

"Jade was your name right?"

Jade grips her towel and Konnor licks his lips.

"Don't be shy I've seen it all, you've seen one naked girl and its all pretty much known"

Jade holds her towel closed and motions to the door.

"would you mind?"

Konnor grins and motions to Jade with his knife.

"oh now Mason asked me to keep an eye on you I really don't want to disappoint the boss you know?"

Jade crosses her arms and konnor smiles.

"nothing I haven't seen"

Jade hears the door behind her open and hears a voice.

"everything okay in here?"

Jade eyes Konnor stiffen and hears the other voice behind her.

"Konnor?"

Konnor laughs motioning towards jade

"Lewis,I was just getting acquainted with the new girl, she seems fun, a little stiff on the humor, needs work.."

Konnor leans towards jade pointing at her with his knife and jade looks back watching the other boy enter the room. Lewis looks to jade then to Konnor and Lewis nods.

"so is that why your here Konnor?"

Konnor shrugs twirling his knife and placing it back in its place on his leg and Lewis glances back at jade and Konnor laughs.

"come on now lewis just having some fun-"

Lewis cuts him off.

"Mason told you to go to the cafeteria Konnor this doesn't look like the cafeteria to me, does it?"

Konnor holds up his hands in defense.

"okay then officer you caught me I was curious about the new girl and thought id just check her out. Man Mason always has good taste, could you blame me Lewis?"

Lewis motions to the door.

"just get to where your suppose to be ill overlook it Konnor your already on a thin line.."

Konnor laughs eyeing jade then turns back to Lewis.

"you know you always talk to me like I am some kind of kid Lewis, but we are equal I am just as powerful as you are here"

Konnor pushes his finger into Lewis's shoulder and Lewis nods his head.

"well you sure have a way of fucking that up Konnor after what you did out there your lucky your still here"

Konnor looks up into Lewis's eyes and whispers.

"your acting like i should be worried lewis..."

Konnor whispers.

"but your the one that needs to worry..."

Konnor slaps Lewis on the shoulder.

"right, buddy?"

Konnor brushes by Lewis and Lewis grins to himself and states as Konnor is about to leave.

"how's your sister doing?"

Konnor stops in place and Lewis grins to himself as he states.

"don't start this game Konnor if your not willing to play it till the end. i am second in command, not you..."

Konnor laughs out and nods to himself as he whispers.

"for now lewis, time will tell"

Konnor walks away and Lewis turns back to jade nodding.

"I apologize about him. he's been outside a lot with the scouts it does things to people he'll calm down in a few days. For now you have my word no one will bother you. I'll be right outsdie you let me know when your ready to go to dinner, ill escort you.."

Lewis walks out shutting the door over and jade slowly drops her towel and walks to the closet looking through the assortment of clothes. She runs her hands along the dresses and hears a knock.

"ready yet?"

She turns towards the door eyeing the dresses over and whispers.

"not yet..."


	3. 3

Jade opens the door and Lewis turns back turning his head sideways nodding.

"a dress?"

Jade nods her head looking down.

"i may never get to wear one again"

Lewis shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't judge actaully its pretty normal you should see the parties we have on saturday nights!"

Jade eyes lewis and he grins.

"surprised? People can have parties during the apocalypse its one of the benefits of this community jade, of being loyal to Negan.."

She looks down at her dress then back to lewis.

"who is Negan?"

Lewis stops in the hall turning to jade and shakes his head.

"its more the idea of negan, then who is negan. The idea of normalcy, of society, a strong society, its like an embodiment, a goal..."

Lewis shakes his head staring at jade.

"don't worry about it though you don't need to know this stuff just yet. I shouldn't even tell you, your not one of us yet..."

Jade looks to Lewis and shakes her head.

"honestly, it sounds like a crazy cult..."

Lewis and jade walk up to two large doors and Lewis stares at them then turns to jade.

"give it a chance jade, life can be good for you and your sister. It is better then going back out there. Mason, he will protect you.."

Lewis knocks on the doors and they slide open and him and jade walk in. Lewis stops at attention and turns back to the two men by the doors nodding to them.

"you can go to dinner, ill take over from here..."

They salute and Lewis salutes back. The two men leave and Lewis closes over the sliding doors and motions to a table with five chairs.

"you have been invited to dinner by Mason usually only high ranking members get to sit at this table. Show him respect and he will return it jade"

Lewis pulls out a chair and Jade sits in it. Lewis stands by her side and the doors open again and Konnor enters with Jade's sister. Jade goes to stand but Lewis shakes his head.

"don't, follow the rules and wait..."

Jade looks to Lewis and shakes her head.

"fuck the rules this is my sister.."

She stands walking to her sister and hugs her and her sister steps back. Jade shakes her head and Alyssa nods to her.

"we should follow the rules.."

Jade shakes her head.

"what are you talking about?"

Konnor clears his throat.

"take a seat Jyde, you should too Alyssa, Mason will be here soon."

Jade shakes her head again going to hug her sister, but her sister steps back.

"please Jade just sit down do what they say"

Konnor turns back to Alyssa and then to Jade, but Lewis interrupts.

"she isn't going anywhere jade she will eat with us we just need to get seated before Mason comes in. Please..."

Jade turns back and sits in her chair and Lewis stands next to her. Alyssa gets into a chair across from her and Konnor stands next to her. The doors opens again and Mason walks in, he turns back to the two people escorting him and nods.

"that is all, you boys can go eat dinner"

The boys salute turn and walk out shutting the doors behind them. Mason comes to the table standing at the end and motions to the two empty chairs.

"i tell you guys this everynight you can sit before i come here..."

Konnor and Lewis sit at the same time making eye contact with each other as they do and Mason finally sits after them. He sits back in his chair grinning to himself as Konnor speaks.

"I had someting to ask Mason. I know this dinner is about these girls today, but it cant wait..."

Mason nods his head and Konnor cuts in.

"i want to take a scout party to Alexandria to gain some intel. I think it can help negan-"

Lewis cuts in.

"i think we should leave that to some of the scouts out there they are far better with stealth you tend to be loud and reckless Konnor..."

Konnor curses under his breath.

"fuck you i am the best person for this job negan needs Intel i can deliver it..."

Lewis shakes his head disagreeing.

"what negan needs is not to draw attention we need to calculate an attack and strike at the best time"

Konnor nods agreeing.

"and we need Intel to attack which i can get us.."

Mason clears his throat quieting down his two friends.

'if negan needs something he will ask for it Alexandria overstepped, they were stupid and its clear that someone on the inside helped them, negan was betrayed..."

Konnor nods his head.

"are we really surprised he is a sociopaths asshole, i heard they had a fucking tiger, like the tiger ate people-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"who has a fucking tiger-"

Konnor nods his head agreeing, but turns to Lewis.

"dude i am telling you i heard it one of the guys said the tiger ate people, it ate people man-"

Mason clears his throat quieting them down and both boys stop talking and mason speaks.

"we won't do anything until negan asks us that is the agreement. we are his eyes and we will continue to be his eyes. until he tells us where to look we continue to be dumb and blind like we pretend to be.."

Konnor nods his head agreeing and points at Mason.

"but we should be honest Mason we should throw about the possibility that siding with Alexandria may be best."

Mason folds his hands and shakes his head.

"we won't discuss this now, today we are here to welcome our new guests. Jade and Alyssa I am sorry for this long conversation I want you two to feel at home here and welcome here. How have you liked it here so far-"

Alyssa cuts in.

"i like it here, its safe here. I can sleep, eat, you guys have so much-"

Mason nods his head agreeing.

"that we do, and we have so much more. Electricity, food, we even have a game night if i do say so i play a pretty good game of pool..."

Alyssa smiles and Mason nods to her. So, would you want to stay here then Alyssa? she nods her head and Mason nods back.

"did Konnor explain what your place would be here?"

Alyssa nods her head and whispers.

"he did, i am willing to help the community anyway i can. He said you can help me grow strong, help me learn-"

Mason nods his head and turns to Jade.

"and you jade?"

Jade shakes her head staring down her sister.

"honestly? I feel like there is a lot of rules and a lot of bullshit-"

Konnor laughs loudly speaking.

"my god i like her. Sweetheart, you are exactly right thats what society is a big pile of bullshit. no matter where you go, theres always a pile and our pile is the biggest pile of bullshit there is-"

Lewis cuts him off.

"can you please shut up Konnor'

Konnor shrugs his shoulders.

"the girl deserves to know the truth here. look none of us believe this savior bullshit or this hail negan, but it keeps food on the table and a safe place over our heads"

Mason stares down Konnor who quiets down and he turns to jade.

"negan saved my life. I know some people don't understand the guy or the idea of negan, but it does keep food on the table, it does keep us safe and it will continue to keep us safe"

Konnor cuts him off.

"what happens when it stops Mason?"

Mason shifts his attention to jade and then looks to Alyssa.

"you have seen what negan provides, the safety, the elctricity, the soceity, the normalcy of what was before the choas. if negan dies the idea lives on and a new negan will rise its how its always been-'

Konnor cuts off pointing at Mason.

"and there it is! I can't beleive i didn't see this shit earlier..."

Lewis slaps Konnor on the shoulder and Konnor shrugs the hit off quieting down and Mason clears his throat.

"girls i can assure you if you join our community the safety will never end, you will never go hungry, you won't have to endure the world out there. In our society you are always safe because I am negan..."


	4. 4

Jade stands staring herself over in a mirror and hears a voice.

"don't you want to know jade?"

she turns back eyeing Konnor and he grins standing in her doorway as he plays with his knife. she rolls her eyes and he laughs stepping inside.

"i said don't you want to know jade?"

she bites her lip asking.

"know what?"

he grins stepping closer to her.

"what your sister's place is in our great society?"

She shakes her head and Konnor grins.

"come on now you must be curious she isn't going to be doing any hard hitting or learning any great skills..."

Jade turns and Konnor smiles.

"just ask..."

Jade eyes Konnor and he whispers.

"repopulation..."

Jade turns to Konnor and he laughs.

'isnt that a treat we all have to work our ass off and your sister well all she has to do is spread her legs wide open..."

Jade shakes her head and Konnor comes up towards her.

"she will be plenty busy the male to female ratio here is a bit crazy. the boys are gonna have some fun with her. i can imagine what they will do to someone fresh like her-"

he steps back gripping his throat as jade jams her open hand into it. he grips it coughing and then laughs.

"damn Jade we are on the same side here. See i think its fucked up too. my sister she is in the same bullshit as your sister. So, i was thinking on proposing something to you think of it as a sort of alliance."

Jade remains quiet and Konnor comes up to her.

"your gonna have to pass the trials, you'll need friends and i am a good friend to have. I want my sister out of it and I know you do to. its sick what they do to them rape, barely keep them alive trade them around like toys. but if i help you pass the trials and if mason is killed then new management can move in-"

he quiet down hearing a voice from the doorway.

"everything okay here?"

Konnor looks back at presley and grins wide.

"oh we are just fine ley, me and my new friend were just talking here-"

Presley steps in and walks up beside Konnor and grins.

"i am sure that is all you were doing Konnor didn't Lewis make it clear you should be patrolling?"

Konnor raises his hands up and nods to presley.

"why yes i think he did but Jade if you get some time you should come see me out in the training rooms we should talk more..."

Konnor nods to presley and bumps by her as she watches him leave.

"you should stay away from him. Hes not the type of friend you want around here."

Jade looks herself over and asks.

"is my sister a sex slave?"

Presley remains quiet and jade walks up to her.

"was he telling the truth?"

Presley shakes her head.

"its not like that they are not slaves they are volunteers. They want to repopulate to help build an army. We need more people-"

Jade shakes her head.

"do you believe that? They are raped and what else?"

Presley shakes her head disagreeing.

"no one is raped, rape is strictly against the rules here. No one is harmed-"

Jade shakes her head disagreeing.

"bullshit you think those girls want to repopulate. they are forced because that is they only way they are useful to you guys right?"

Presley looks down then back up to jade.

"our society works, those girls know what they agree to, we don't hide anything. if you asked what she does anyone would tell you-"

Jade turns her head sideways and looks back to the mirror eyeing herself.

"but you guys didn't tell me, Konnor told me. his sister is one too, right?"

Presley nods her head.

"yes, but its different his sister agreed, she asked to be one, she wants to serve her community, to be useful."

Presley comes up to jade's side and nods to her.

"you will serve in another way. Mason asked me to come here, he wants to see you to discuss your next steps to get you ready."

Jade looks down eyeing the nice dress and asks.

"ready for what?"

Presley takes out her knife holding it out to jade.

"the trials.."

Jyde takes the knife eyeing it and asks.

"what are the trials?"

Presley steps aside and motions to the door.

"mason will explain it to you."

Presley leads Jade down the hall to the two doors and knocks three times. She turns to Jade and nods her head.

"when they open go inside. mason will look out for you from here. If you pass the trials ill see you again tomorrow, if not i wish you luck out there its not easy, but your strong."

Jade turns eyeing Presley walk away and hears the doors slide open. she steps in eyeing the two boys behind her as they close the doors standing in front of them. She eyes the table overlooking an large glass window and steps up to the window. she eyes the large field and eyes the bright green grass and hears a voice.

'they cut it once a week, it never dies, it represents our community. it is strong and will live on like the grass.."

Mason steps up next to her eyeing the view.

"it took a week to clear the field and clear this estate. me, konnor and lewis that was all there was back then jsut us."

Mason takes a deep breath and turns to Jade.

"tell me do you want this, this safety, this community?"

Jade looks over mason and asks.

"do i even have a choice?"

Mason laughs looking back out the large window.

"well your sister likes it here. its simple for her, easy for her. she has a place in our scoeity and she will be safe here. i wish for you to be safe here to. i think you can be useful, dont you?"

Jade overlooks the field and turns to Mason.

"what if i want to leave to just take my sister?"

Mason cut her off.

"its too late to leave we all ate together, we talked together. I can't just trust you to leave. Konnor has a big mouth he said things at dinner, things he shouldn't have. Honestly if he didn't I would have let you leave but you have to understand a lot is at stake here. A lot of people depend on me."

Jade keeps looking at the bright green grass and without turning asks.

"what are the trials?"

Mason nods his head.

"you know my father, this estate was his pride. he had this house built after my mother died. he remarried two years later, the girl was half his age. my old man was a real piece of work. he built this place up like a bunker. when the disease begun to hit he would drag people here, lock them in the basement and wait till they died. He would study them. He had journals, tons of them written about these monsters. do you know how many people he locked down their?"

Jade remains quiet and Mason looks to her shaking his head.

"over 100 people-"

Mason takes a deep breath and jade asks.

"you said you, Konnor and Lewis cleared this place-"

Mason nods agreeing.

"yes i did, and we did clear it every last one of them all my father's men, we killed them all. we only left the women and children and a few of his men who promised loyalty who knew my father had lost it..."

Mason slowly takes off his jacket and removes the dog tags around his neck. Jade eyes the dog tags and Mason whispers as he holds them out.

"these were the ones i killed, 20 men, 20 good men, they worked for my father before the apocalypse and they died for him during it."

Jade takes them sorting through the dog tags and Mason continues speaking.

"we cleansed our community, we gave them freedom. I strangled my own father in his sleep to free these people. Jade, I want you to be a part of this community, i want you to pass the trial and join me. I am offering you a position as my second general I need someone to replace Konnor-"

Jade looks out the window and Mason shakes his head.

"i am aware of what Konnor may have said abut me, about your sister and his sister. I didn't want his sister to do that. she was originally one of our best scouts. She was out scouting and was doing some surveillance work for me. she was taken hostage by these group of men. they raped her over and over, they just kept doing it. She was with them for two months before we found her. I tracked her myself, i found her and i killed them all. she wasn't the same after it we stayed out on scouting for a week she kept the guy alive, she slowly tortured him to death. he deserved it an eye for an eye, right?"

Mason shakes his head and turns to Jade.

"you have to understand being out their it changes you. she wasn't the same after it what happened to her and then what she did to them, what we all did to them it stays with you Jade. She asked me to put her in that role when we came back she said she couldn't do it anymore and i did what she asked.."

Jade shakes her head.

"Konnor didnt mention that"

Mason nods his head turnign to Jade.

"I made Konnor stay here. me and lewis went out to find her. He would've acted too rash. Ever since than he has spited me, I know he wants me dead because he thinks he can do better. Jade he is reckless, he can't lead, negan won't accept him, the community don't want him."

Jade remains quiet and Mason takes a deep breath.

"its the hardest choice i ever had to make i talked it over with Lewis we feel he needs to be sentenced. there are only two outcomes here I don't want him dead, hes like a brother to me but he's dangerous to this community. We are sending him into exile by they time you return Konnor won't be here anymore."

Mason paces in front of the window and frowns.

"if you pass your trail i would like you take his place. Your strong and a female leadership is what this community needs right now."

Jade looks down eyeing her nice dress and Mason turns to her.

"you may want to change you begin the trials tonight..."

Jyde looks up into Mason's eyes and asks.

"what are they?"

Mason looks out into the field.

"as you go through them you will find out. it will test you but we will always be watching. i wish you luck and hope to see you again tomorrow..."


	5. 5

Jade stands in the room eyeing the various weapons and hears a voice.

"so you came?"

She turns back eyeing Konnor who nods to her.

"so i assume Mason told you some heartfelt bullshit didn't he?"

Jade eyes Konnor who grins to her.

"its okay I assume you believe him. That's what makes him a good leader ,he is great at giving long talks and spreading inspiration. but i bet he didn't tell you he got his own brother killed, did he?"

Jade eyes the weapons and Konnor comes closer to her nodding his head.

"yeah he sent him to the trials he was only 13 the kid lasted an hour. Mason could have stopped it, saved him, but he let his own brother die..."

Konnor cracks his neck and turns to Jade.

"listen whatever he promises you don't believe it. He is negan's puppet and once negan dies Masons will lose his power. The people will want leadership and I will be the one to step in the one to take his place.."

Konnor takes out a gun from his belt and holds it out to Jade.

"take it. they won't give you many bullets in the first trial you get five bullets, just five. this gun here has 15 rounds. It will easily get you through the trials"

Jade grips the gun and Konnor nods his head.

"i was ordered not to help Mason's brother I had to watch through a scope of a gun with a full round because negan wanted that..."

Konnor shakes his head staring at the gun and asks.

"you know how to shoot it?"

Jade nods her head putting the gun in her belt and covering it with her shirt. Konnor smiles and asks.

"if you make it to the end of the trials you get to know more about us, about our community Jade. No one thinks to ask the important questions its normally minimal bullshit questions because people are desperate and they don;t think. So, I am gonna give you some advice jade on what you should ask Mason when you pass those trials...'

Jade remains quiet and Konnor nods.

"ask him to tell you the story of when negan saved his life and what negan did after he saved Mason. what he did to this community."

Konnor quiets down hearing a door slam and looks up eyeing Presley walk in and laughs.

"hey ley...'

Presley shifts in place and nods to Konnor then looks to Jade.

"am i interrupting?"

Konnor shakes his head turning to jade and grins.

"just giving her some important tips about the trials ley I like to see people live, you know?"

Konnor walks up to Presley and she stares up at him and smiles.

"that's not like you Konnor sticking your neck out for a new girl."

Konnor looks back to jade and than to Presley.

"what can i say ley i felt it was a good idea...'

Presley laughs and whispers.

"i don't think your her type Konnor..."

Konnor nods his head and Presley looks down.

"Mason sent me here he wants to see you."

Konnor takes a deep breath and Presley nods her head.

"I think its finally happening Konnor. You couldn't expect him to ignore what you and your boys did out there."

Konnor nods his head and Presley places her hand on his arm rubbing it.

"I tried Konnor to convince him but he's made up his mind."

Presley slowly removes her gun from her holster and motions down to it.

"you gave jade your gun, didn't you?"

Konnor nods his head gripping Presley's gun and she nods.

'i'll say i dropped it on a scouting along with my pack.."

She holds out two full clips and motions down.

"take it, Mason won't spare any ammo for you and i know your a damn good shot it could probably get you to the exile camp i am sure within a week you can run the place.."

Konnor nods taking the clips and shoving them into his pockets and Presley whispers.

"I'll tell Miya what happened..."

Konnor shakes his head.

"no, don't she will leave, she will come after me and get herself killed. Even if i hate negan and think Mason is making a mistake this place is safe Miya is safe here..."

Konnor nods his head and looks back to jade and nods and then turns back to Presley.

"I am gonna tell Mason to tell her i was killed-"

Presley shakes her head disagreeing.

"Konnor-"

Konnor nods his head.

"She can't know, she will resent Mason, she will resent the community. I hate what shes doing but shes safe promise me ley you won't tell her?"

Presley nods her head looking over Konnor.

"your the boss right?"

Konnor leans over kissing Presley on the lips and nods.

"i'm sorry i couldn't play by the book Mason will look after you, he always has."

Konnor turns back to Jade and nods.

"Ill keep an eye on your trial, you'll make it out, i promise..."

Konnor walks away and Presley walks up to Jade and watches Konnor leave the room. Jade turns to her.

"i thought you said Konnor was bad?"

Presley nods her head.

"for the community hes a shit storm but he's not on the wrong side but his opinion and his brashness right now it cant be here."

Presley nods her head to Jade.

"keep safe the trials are tough. Mason said Lewis will be your guide but if Konnor says he will look out for you he will keep his word."

Jade remains quiet and Presley whispers.

"hey i made it through the trials so will you. just keep your head up and concentrate on your end goal. Lewis is outside when your ready I will take you."

Jade nods her head and feels the gun covered by her long shirt as she whispers.

"I'm ready...'

Presley taps her on the arm and motions.

"follow me"

Jade follows Presley down a long hall and out a sliding door. The walk on the bright green grass and she notices the large amount of guys lined up. She stares to her right as the guys nod to her then to her left as the people nod to her again. She continues walking following Presley and stope in front of Lewis who is sitting on a dirt bike. He nods to her.

"so ready?"

Jade looks to Presley who nods to her and walks away and then turns back to Lewis who pats the back of the bike.

"we got a long ride ahead of us. The trials are kept a distance away from the community for safety reasons."

Jade gets on the back of the bike and Lewis looks back at her.

"I recommend remembering as much of this ride as you can."

Lewis kicks the pedal of the dirt bike and whispers.

"hold on."


	6. 6

Lewis stops the bike in a wooded area. He motions to Jade to get off the bike and they stand still. Lewis looks around and then back to Jade nodding to her.

"this is your first trial. How well is your sense of direction? The hike could take a day if you pass it the first trial is done."

Lewis drops a pack at Jade's feet and points down.

"a map is in the pack, some food, water and a gun with five bullets. You have a day. I apologize for what i am about to do."

Lewis steps forward and nods to jade and takes his fist punching her in the face hard. She falls down into the grass and Lewis nods his head getting on the bike and driving away. Jade grips her face getting up to her knees and looks up eyeing a walker coming towards her. She feels for her gun at her waist but can't find it and jumps hearing the loud bang of a gun and watches the walking fall in front of her. She hears a loud yell but can't make out where it came from but listens as the voice yells.

"move north!"

She picks up the pack and slings it over her shoulder and begins making her way north. She glances around trying to find the gun she had but doesn't see it. Jade bites her lip pushing up against a tree and reaches in the pack taking it the revolver. she opens the gun counting the five bullets and nods to herself whispering.

"i can do this-"

she stops feeling a hand push against her mouth and looks up seeing Konnor shaking his head. He glances around then whispers to her.

"you stand still, you die. This is war you keep moving, you keep going, or you die..."

Konnor pushes her forward as he places his back against a tree hiding and whispers to her.

"head north people are watching I can't keep saving your ass like this"

Jade runs forward and Konnor peeks out rolling his eyes whispering.

"why do I waste my time on these shit people."

He slowly peeks out but hears a voice.

"having fun?"

He glances towards the voice and notices the two young kids one girl and one boy decked out in camouflage and covered in blood. Konnor turns his head sideways eyeing the two and whispers.

"murder twins..."

The girl laughs and whispers.

"your not suppose to be here..."

Konnor nods his head staring down the two kids and takes out a small candy bar holding it out to the girl.

"Sally i got fresh candy bar with your name on it?"

The boy turns his head sideways.

"how stupid do you think we are?"

Sally grabs the candy bar opening and the boy looks at her yelling.

"don' take that!"

Sally rips off a piece and holds it out to the boy.

"there aren't many left Alex?"

He takes a piece shoving it into his mouth and Konnor grins as he whispers.

"so our secret then twins?"

Alex turns his head sideways.

"Mason said to hang anyone who interferes Konnor.

Konnor grins to the boys and whispers.

"how about if she dies you can hang me? Think of it as a new game kids?"

Sally laughs and turns to her brother.

"that sounds fun Alex no one really survives the first trial we will get to hang him anyway, right?"

Alex turns his head sideways studying Konnor and whispers.

"this is cheating Konnor..."

konnor nods his head agreeing but whispers.

"but we aren't getting caught, are we?"

Sally crosses her arms.

"more then Konnor? You have more candy right?"

Konnor points to a tree.

"i was camping there all night there's a pack full of candy and food i bet you two are hungry having to be out here so often. It's yours if you just let me help her?"

Alex shakes his head and Sally drags Alex with her.

"come on we will get to hang him anyway! the girl won't live!"

Konnor watches the two kids walk off and turns back eyeing Jade make her way forward. He walks forward but stops hearing the distant sound of a dirt bike motor. Jade stops in place eyeing the two dirt bikes make their way towards her. The bikes stop and two boys in masks get out. She turns to them and one boy looks to the other and grins.

"so Mason wants to replace Konnor with you?"

Both boys laugh and one takes out a large machete and whispers.

"if you don't come back then the position will be up for grabs, wont it?"

Konnor peeks out and eyes the two boys and takes his sniper rifle looking in his sight. He slowly examines them and whispers.

"this isn't part of the trial."

He takes his fingers and places them into his mouth whistling loudly three times. The two boys decked out in camouflage look around and one turns to the other whispering.

"what the hell was that?"

the other boy looks around seeing some rustling in the bushes and turns back to the other boy.

"you said there wouldn't be anyone around here."

the boy holding the machete grips it whispering.

"there isn't its probably just walkers...'

Another whistles sounds from a different direction and Konnor smiles to himself whispering.

"idiots..."

the two boys look to each other and ones whispers.

"what's going on-"

one of the boys stops feeling a nose come around his neck and the other looks screaming.

"fuck!"

both boys are lifted off the ground and hung by there neck dangling trying to gasp for air. Alex and sally are holding the ropes tightly tying tying them to the tree trunk. Sally looks up at the two boys and yell to them.

"your cheating!"

She laughs and turns back to Jade nodding.

"it's okay they aren't part of the game."

Jade steps back and Konnor whistles again and Alex nods his head whispering.

"that signal means the way is clear for now, you should go Jade if you want to live-"

Alex points and whispers.

"your lucky we like Konnor"

Jade runs forward but stops feeling herself dragged by someone towards a tree and eyes Konnor who nods to her and motions to the dirt bike.

"why are you still walking?"

Jade whispers.

"i just witness to 12 year old's hang people!"

He rolls his eyes

"they are on our side just grab a dirt bike!"

He pushes her out and she turns back whispering.

"you want me to go near them two?"

He whispers staying behind the tree.

"I cant drive you nothing against the rules to steal a car though so just steal it. I don't think they will need it anymore Jade.."

Jade walks up to the two kids and stares up eyeing the two boys still struggling to breath. The girl smiles at her and whispers.

"they always do this weird twitch thing when their close, want to see?"

Jade shakes her head.

"no, i, i think I'm good I just want to get one of the bikes..."

Jade walks by the two kids and hears ne of the the boys whisper out as he moves his legs.

"help... me... please... I, I "

Sally laughs whispering.

"you cheated, cheaters don't get help..."

Sally shoves the boys legs and whispers.

"just die!"

Jade gets on a bike and kicks the pedal and hears the loud motor and hears Sally yell.

"your gonna attract the walkers!"

Sally and Alex run off and Jade tries to kick the pedal again but looks up hearing Konnor scream.

"run, run, run!"

She looks up eyeing the horde of walkers behind Konnor as he turns back and shoots one and yells back to Jade.

"kick it in the middle! the middle!"

He runs forward but trips and falls face first into the grass. Konnor shakes his head hearing Jade scream.

"it won't work!"

Konnor shakes his head hearing the ringing in his ears and hears Jade scream.

"Konnor!"

He looks down seeing the blood on his hand and whispers.

'fuck, not here..."

He shakes his head hearing a voice yell.

"get the fuck up Konnor, now!"

He hears a loud gun shot and watches as a walker falls next to him. He slowly gets to his feet and squints seeing a few figures in front of him and hears a girl's voice.

"run, you asshole!"

He hears a loud gunshot and hears a voice scream.

"fire!"

Konnor feels himself fall forward but is caught and hears a voice whisper to him.

"I guess we are even now..."


	7. 7

Konnor groans out holding his head and hears Jade's voice talking.

"so then your-"

He hears the familiar voice.

"Miya, I am that idiots sister.."

Konnor turns over eyeing Miya sitting by a small fire next to Jade and frowns as he whispers.

"Miya?"

She shakes her head tossing a water bottle to him and yells.

"drink it you idiot."

He unscrews the cap and takes a small swig and and listens to Miya.

"Lewis told me what happened-"

Konnor looks up passing her the water bottle and Miya shakes her head.

"did you really think I would just stay there? I left a few hours after you and got here. The exiles said you never arrived and I put it together, where you were."

Jade looks between them and turns to Miya who speaks to her.

"So what's the deal with you?"

Jade shakes her head and Konnor interrupts.

"my replacement."

Miya laughs and turns to jade.

"well that is a first I thought you would want your replacement killed."

Konnor gets up from sitting and eyes Jade then his sister.

"Miya you need to go back to Mason ask for forgiveness for leaving"

Miya shakes her head disagreeing with her brother. She eyes the water bottle then whispers.

"not happening Negan is gonna be there in a few days. I heard he may take a few girls to the sanctuary I wasn't gonna be one of them Konnor-"

Konnor nods his head understanding. He looks into the fire and glances up eyeing the large groups of boys spread out.

"Mason wouldn't let that happen he cares about you."

Miya nods her head also glancing around at the large group of boys spread out.

"you know that's exactly why I am not safe there. Negan, he takes everything from everyone. If he found out about me and Mason he would use me to get more from Mason."

Konnor shakes his head.

"then he won't find out-'

Miya looks down into the fire and smiles to herself. She looks to jade then back to her brother.

"we need to get Jade back there but I'm not returning. Mason knows why I left it is the same reason why he exiled you Konnor-"

Konnor shakes his head.

"Mason is kissing Negan's ass Miya.."

Miya smiles to her brother. She bites her lip and looks around again at the large crowd of boys smiling. She laughs at he brother stupidity.

"He exiled you to protect you Konnor he agrees with you. I decided to leave because I know your thick headed, I know you wouldn't get what he was telling you before he exiled you."

Konnor laughs, shaking his head.

"he didn't tell me anything Miya-"

Miya cuts him off.

"he did your just an idiot Konnor who doesn't read into what he says to you. Think about it Konnor he told you "why" he had to let you go right?"

Konnor stares into the fire remembering what Mason said to him.

"he said i caused too much problems and brought too much attention to myself-"

Miya laughs, nodding her head.

"exactly and now your not a part of the community so if you were to cause problems for Negan it wouldn't trace back to Mason, to the community, would it?

Konnor shakes his head.

"but Mason has always been loyal to Negan, he always kisses his feet-"

Miya interrupts.

"like a good little puppet but we both know Mason is a way better puppet master then puppet. Look around you Konnor why would Mason throw away some of his strongest men. You, Evan and why does he keep the murder twins outside so much?"

Konnor smiles to himself and looks to his sister who nods her head.

"so, he is hiding us from Negan?"

Miya takes a sip of her water and passes it to jade.

"ding, ding ding, my god we have a winner"

Jade cuts in whispering.

"guys, so what exactly is happening?"

Miya turns to Jade then to Konnor and whispers.

"Jade I apologize but your a pawn in a long war. You see you don't know Negan, the saviors, you don't know about the king, Alexandria or the hill top. Your a new face and that is exactly what Mason needs right now. Someone who doesn't know shit."

Jade goes to speak but a voice interupts her.

"Konnor?"

Konnor looks up to a boy who salutes to him and nods.

"The twins said we should expect you soon. They seemed to think you would be dead though-"

Konnor stands up shaking the boys hand.

"Evan, god your still alive huh?"

Evan nods his head and looks down to jade then back to Konnor.

"not like you Konnor to go out of your way for a new girl. You must have some big crush huh?"

Konnor laughs looking to Jade and shakes his head.

"it's not like that after what happened out there I just didn't want to see anyone else die."

Evan looks down to Jade and shakes his head.

"then ill take her. The exiles are exempt from rules but your new and Mason may get mad if it is you. Me on the other hand I can do whatever I wan't. We lost Noah out there a few weeks back you know if your interested Konnor the boys been talking they want you to lead."

Konnor scratches his chin and smiles.

"Mason is still in charge-"

Evan looks back to the boys and to Konnor.

"the boys want you to lead. We understand mason what he is doing and we are ready but we need direction now, leadership now. We need to be ready Konnor."

Konnor nods his head looking back to Miya and she smiles.

"I am with you Konnor. I'm not like i use to be i can look after myself now."

Miya looks to Evan and he nods his head.

"Jade ill take you on the bike to the main road from there its about a half hour hike. We cant get too close on dirt bikes if we do we will be killed we are exiles after all"

Evan nods to jade and whispers.

"we should go now if scouts pick up your trail and leads here we could have issues and we rather keep our position secure."

Konnor gets up from sitting and motions to Evan.

"get the bike ready I need to talk with Jade about something."

Evan nods walking off and Konnor whispers.

"the second trial is the pit you won't get any rest all you will have is a knife. Its entertainment to people a laugh but a lot of guys lose their life. You will have 30 minutes to relax between the time you get back and being thrown into the pit. Use those 30 minutes go to my room there's a weapon hidden under the bed you can fasten it to your wrist, hide it and it should give you an edge."

Jade whispers.

"why are you helping me"

Konnor shrugs.

"I am sick of people dying . You and your sister, you seem like good people so if you live I guess maybe it will make up for some of the shit I have done."

Konnor nods to jade.

"good luck in the pit."


	8. 8

Jade walks up to the large fence and hears a voice.

"so you lived?"

The boy peeks out through the fence and whistles and the gates open wide. Jade walks in eyeing the boys staring at her and she walks forward towards the doors. A few boys walk in front of her and smiles wide and she stops short. One boy walks up to her and turns his head sideways grinning.

"so the bitch lives?"

The crowd of boys laugh out and the boy goes to grab her but he stops hearing a voice and looks down seeing the red dot aimed to his heart.

"don't touch her."

The boy looks down and steps away from jade as he yells.

"Konnor didn't deserve this shit!"

Presley comes out of the crowd of boys holding a rifle pointed towards the boy. She yells out getting the crowds attention.

"She passed the first trial! She has gained at least a little respect, a little decency from you boys! Konnor would respect it, you know he would?"

The boy nods his head stepping away from jade and motions to the entrance.

"She's right"

The boy leans towards jade and whispers.

"because Konnor is a good guy."

Presley steps up next to Jade nodding her head.

"no one doubts Konnor or what type of guy he is"

The boy backs off and Presley nods to jade motioning to the door. Jade enters the door and Presley follows behind her.

"Mason will want to see you."

jade walks forward and Presley leads her to the double doors.

"enter, the trials are still going on so i can't come with you"

jade enters masons room and walks up the glass eyeing the green lawn and hears a voice

"yes, it's still green..."

jade turns eyeing mason standing next to her and he nods his head

"so you passed the first trial but did you understand it?"

jade turns to mason and he grins

"it's about survival you had limited food, limited communication and limited ammo. i needed to know that on the worst case scenario you could be useful and you were."

jade keeps eyeing the green lawn and turns to mason.

"can i ask a question?"

mason nods his head

"as per the rules one question per trial so yes you can"

"how do you feel about Negan?"

mason nods his head and stares out the window repeating her question

"how do i feel about Negan?"

he clears his throat and asks

"are you sure you want to waste a question on that?"

jade nods her head

"i hear about him a lot so i think it's a good idea to know what you feel about him."

mason shrugs his shoulders and turns to jade

"are you sure?"

she turns to mason

"i asked it, didn't i?"

he laughs nodding his head as he slides open the glass door and motions out.

"take a walk with me jade?"

she nods walking outside with mason and they stroll through the grass

"you have to understand Negan he is a difficult guy. he's smart but an asshole. he's a monster but he has a heart. so to answer your question."

mason stops in front of a large empty pool and looks down nodding his head.

"to answer your question jade i respect Negan because he wasted supplies, ammo and food on me. he went out of his way to save my life when he could have let me die."

mason nods his head and turns to jade

"i apologize for this"

He lifts his foot kicking her hard in the stomach and she falls back into the empty pool banging her back on the hard cement bottom. He whistles and yells down to jade

"welcome to your second trial may Negan bless you in your survival"

jade slowly gets up and hears a loud clink next to her and looks down seeing a hunting knife . she reaches out but stops feeling herself hit in the back with a rock and looks up eyeing the large crowd of boys above her. she grips the knife coming to her feet and hears mason yell out

"the second trial starts now! exhaustion sets in, hunger fuels your need to live, thirst wears you down slowly"

mason crouches down eyeing jade below him in the pool and waves kindly at her

"i do hope you make this entertaining me and my boys haven't had a good time like this in a while. Negan will be here in a few hours so this will be time restrictive as well"

mason stands up and takes out a small alarm clock from his pocket he winds it slowly and points to it with his finger.

"when that alarm sounds Presley will throw down a rope ladder so you can leave until then you have to survive"

the boys all scream and mason puts his finger to his lips

"shh now boys are we not gentlemen here?"

the boys all laugh and mason shakes his head raising his hands

"we are aren't we/ boys you all know the rules you can hit anything but her face. we aren't savages after all, are we?"

the boys all yell back a reply

"no sir!"

mason hits the top of the alarm clock and nods to jade

"good luck."

mason walks away and jade flinches feeling a small rock hit her in the face as a boy yells

"bitch!"

jade holds her knife at the ready and again is smacked in the face with a rock. she looks up eyeing the same boy but stands still watching a knife come to the boys neck slitting it. he is then kicked into the pool and a the crowd of boys erupt in laughter. jade looks up eyeing Presley holding a bloodied knife and she yells

"follow the rules!"

Presley stands at the front of the crowd and jade turns eyeing the body of the boy twitch. she grips her knife tightly making her way to the boy and bends down shoving the knife into the boy's skull. she sighs out pulling back on the knife but heard one of the boys yell

"behind you!"

jade turns eyeing two walkers and takes her knife firmly in her grip she dodges one and pushes her back to the pool wall eyeing the walkers. a boy yells down at her

"kill them quick or more will come!"

the crowd erupts in cheers screaming in a chant.

"kill!"

jade walks up behind a walker but feels a sharp stab in her hand and drops the knife as a rock lands by her feet. she steps back and the walker turns seeing her. she breathes in watching it comes closer and she freezes in place as the walker leans towards her. she breaths out putting up her hands but freezes hearing the loud bang of a gun. she stands frozen, shaking as she looks down at the dead walker and examines her hands covered in blood. she looks up eyeing the figure of a man and hears the loud laugh

"well, well ain't this something here i am minding my own business and what do i find?"

jade looks to her right seeing the ladder let down next to her. she grips hold of it and climbs up seeing a hand extended to her she grips it and is helped up by a man she doesn't recognize. she turns back eyeing the figure across the pool and squints through the sun. the figure moves to the side and yells

"so please someone tell me where can i feed Lucille because boy is she thirsty tonight!"

jade looks up feeling herself poked with something and eyes the bat wrapped in barbed wire and glances up to the man holding it

"i don't think we've met yet, have we?"


	9. 9

Jade looks at the bat and then back up at the man as he turns his head sideways.

"now, don't be so rude! Introduce yourself!Lucille here is so, so hungry after dealing with the constant bullshit-"

Presley walks up beside the man and interrupts.

"her name is jade, she's-"

The man turns his bat pointing it at Presley and smiles.

"well my god look who it is Presley, so tell me where is that little shit bag husband of yours huh? Old Lucille would love another swing at him"

Lewis steps through the crowd of boys and nods to the man.

"it won't be necessary Negan. Mason dealt with Konnor like he promised you-''

Negan moves his bat pointing at Lewis and turns his head sideways.

"well that's good but see we have a bit of a problem here Lewis because Konnor, well he killed some of my men. I am glad Mason did the right thing here but if Konnor was an issue than-"

Negan moves his bat back facing Presley.

"isn't it only natural that his wife should be dealt with too?"

Presley stands still eyeing the bat and glances up at Negan. Lewis reaches out placing his hand on Negan's wrist.

"Negan, she's not an issues you have my word-"

Negan shakes his head staring down Lewis.

"see your word to me is as good as a pile of steaming hot dog shit thrown at rick grimes-"

Negan looks between Presley and Lewis.

"but-"

He lowers his bat and nods to himself. He grins to Lewis and looks back at Presley.

"you know what Lewis, i feel good today, in fact i feel so damn good that i am going to be oh so generous.."

Negan swings his bat hitting Presley in the leg and she falls over screaming. Lewis goes to step forward and Negan shakes his head.

"now, now, now Lewis rules are rules! Konnor broke the rules and someone has to pay. so, we have a bit of a game to play tonight! which one of you is going to feed Lucille?"

Lewis shakes his head and looks to Presley.

"Negan, Mason is loyal, he won't disappoint you-"

Negan nods his head.

"you see now I know Mason is loyal because me and him we go way back before i had the kingdom, or the hill top, before this whole rick grimes pissing on my operation bullshit. i know oh boy do i know how much i can trust Mason but you see every community has its issues. Konnor, was a big issue"

Negan points his bat at Presley.

"and see she happens to be that issues wife..."

Lewis nods his head understanding.

"so the question Lewis we have to ask ourselves is do I put my trust in you?'

Negan turns his head looking at Lewis and Lewis shakes his head.

"no, put your trust in Mason. he, trusts her-"

Negan laughs shaking his head as he grips his hands tightly on his bat and closes his eyes.

"ill tell you what Lewis you bring Mason out here and we will talk. i'll see what he says about her"

Negan points his bat to Presley and he grins to himself.

"we will let Mason decide-"

Lewis nods his head and whispers.

"just, just don't decide without him here-"

Lewis backs away and runs back towards the house and Negan smiles down at Presley.

"I would just like to say Presley from the bottom of my heart I am so, so sorry that you have such poor taste in men"

Presley turns her head sideways and smiles.

"eat shit Negan-"

Negan grips his bat tightly and smiles to himself.

"well you are making this easy. for a minute i had a bit of self reflection on my friendship with this community about what i owe to mason for being an upstanding friend to me"

Negan lifts his bat and takes a few fake swings stopping the bat right next to Presley's head. Negan begins to hum a song to himself and nods his head as he keeps pretending to swing the bat and stops it right before he hits Presley's head.

"I bet you know a lot of Elvis song's don't you?"

Presley nods her head and Negan and his men laugh. Negan whispers as he swings the bat closer to her head.

"any requests?"

He grins swinging the bat but stops close to her face hearing a voice.

"Negan..."

Negan looks up eyeing Mason and then looks down at Presley as he nods.

"well look at you! it's been months since I had the time to see your bright face. i must say you clean up well Mason a little less blood on your face this time huh?"

Mason nods his head and Negan laughs.

"so i was just asking Presley here if she had any requested songs she would like to hear-"

Mason walks up to negan and whispers.

"what are you doing? We have a deal Negan-"

Negan places his hand on Mason's shoulder shaking his head.

"I am doing you a favor here Mason. think about this her husband Konnor he caused a lot of fuck ups in our plan here. She-"

Negan points to Presley.

"is Konnor's wife. Now i have to say you are my eyes, ears and my masterful mind, pure genius Mason, the IQ, the strategies. You and me together built this society, built the saviors. I owe you more then anyone. So, trust me Mason this girl is trouble she needs to be dealt with now if she isn't she will cause problems for you-"

Negan leans towards mason and Mason looks up at him nodding his head.

"then shes my problem Negan let me handle her-"

Negan takes a deep breath and Mason nods his head.

"have i ever not handled my problems I always deliver Negan. In fact-"

Mason takes out a gun from his belt and motions towards Presley.

"i'll deal with her right now as a show of good faith. we are loyal Negan and I see your point she needs to die-"

Mason turns shooting Presley in the chest three times. the crowd of boys grow silent and Presley falls forward. Mason breaths out eyeing the body of Presley and tucks his gun back in his pants. He turns back to Negan bowing his head.

"my loyalty is to you, she was a problem, i dealt with her myself-"

Mason turns back and waves to two boys.

"put her body in the dump and deal with her. I don't want her turning here it could get messy-"

Two boys nod to him and drag Presley's body off and Negan nods his head.

"calculated like always Mason. I think its time we discussed what to do about Alexandria. I feel its time we as a community came together and deal with our enemies."


	10. 10

Presley coughs out holding her chest and hears a voice.

"not dead?"

She glances up at Konnor and she shakes her head getting to her knees. She undoes her shirt looking down at the bulletproof vest and takes a deep breath.

"he was spot on, he knew Negan would want me killed..."

She groans out in pain and Konnor helps her up whispering.

"we have a long hike, hows your ribs?"

She shakes her head holding on to Konnor.

"Broken he didn't miss a single shot-"

Konnor shrugs his shoulders laughing.

"it's Mason every bullet counts"

Konnor helps Presley to the road and they begin walking slowly but they both stop hearing voices.

"stop right there..."

Konnor freezes in place feeling a gun placed to the back of his head and hears a voice.

"I want everything, your bags and weapons, now..."

Konnor glances to Presley and shakes his head whispering.

"whatever you want.."

Presley glances back at the grounp of three men and closes her eyes hearing a man come up to her. He runs his hands through her hair.

"well this isn't something you see every day? Tell me something sweetheart, how old are you?"

The man whispers into her ear and she glances to Konnor, smiles and turns around facing the older guy. She slowly runs her hand on his arm smiling.

"well, I don't know if you could keep up with me..."

The man licks his lips and laughs out.

"so who's your friend sweetheart?"

The guy motions to Konnor and she glances to her left waving her hand.

"we just met a few days back he's good at protecting me but..."

She runs her hand down the mans arm and pushes her lips to his ears.

"i always feel like the more numbers the more I'm protected. A strong guy like you.."

She runs her hand up to his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Konnor grins to himself as he slowly pulls out a knife and backs up into the guy behind him. He jams his knife into the guys neck and grips the his gun pointing it towards the third man. The third guy smiles at Konnor and shoots Konnor. Konnor stares down at his wound gripping it and coughs out. Presley glances to him and takes the knife out of the mans neck she had placed it in. Konnor clicks the gun's trigger and whispers to himself.

"empty?"

He falls back, but hears the man screams and hears a unfamiliar male voice.

"he's losing blood fast, we need to get him out of here, now!"

He blinks looking up and sees a man and a woman hovering over him. He breaths out gripping the bullet wound and hears Presley's voice.

"Konnor, hold on these people said they will help, just hold on..."

He looks up at the sky and whispers as he passes out.

"what people?"

He blinks and looks around hearing a woman's voice.

"so your awake? You had a pretty nasty bullet wound. Your real lucky I was able to fish it out of you."

Konnor tries to sit up but the woman pushes him back down into the bed.

"you ain't going anywhere anytime soon you need time to heal."

Konnor places his leg back up on the bed and the woman nods to him.

"my name is Maggie and you are?"

Konnor breaths out and grins towards the woman lying.

"Name is Sam..."

Maggie nods her head.

"well your friend she was pretty banged up too. She was lucky she was wearing a vest looks like she took a few shots to the ribs. I wrapped them up for her but she is on bed rest with a lot of ice..."

Maggie comes up to the bed and offers Konnor some water and she nods down at the glass.

"Sam was it?"

Konnor nods his head taking the water. He sniffs it and then holds it in his hand as he eyes Maggie refusing to drink it.

"your very kind miss?"

Maggie nods her head.

"just Maggie, call me Maggie.."

Konnor nods his head staring around the room examining his surroundings taking a mental note of what he can use as a weapon if need be.

"i'm sorry I don't even know where we are right now miss?"

She nods her head and pours out some pills offering one to Konnor.

"go ahead its for the pain.."

He shakes his head declining.

"no, you keep that for your own people I can handle a bit of pain.."

Maggie places the pill in Konnor's hand and motions to it.

"just in case you should know i fished out two bullets, two, your lucky you lived."

Konnor nods his head agreeing and glances around the place.

"i am sorry to ask but where are we right now?"

Maggie nods her head.

"a place called Alexandria, it's safe here."

Konnor looks down at the water and back at Maggie and smiles.

"you know it seems real safe here. me and her we have been out there for a long time. I don't know if its possible but you seem like a good person. if you all want any extra help or need anything I don't have much besides my two hands and a pretty good shot. Sarah isn't much with weapons but shes smart. me and her, we need time to heal then of course we wont be a bother to you all we will be on our way. Until then though if you need any help just ask us..."

Maggie nods her head understanding.

"that won't be necessary neither of you are moving for a long time"

Konnor nods his head understanding and asks nicely.

"is, is it possible I can at least be near her we have been traveling for a long time-"

Maggie cuts him off and asks.

"you know i noticed something treating both you if you don't mind me asking?"

she turns to Konnor and points at his wrist.

"You both have burns on your wrists, the numbers on your and her arms, they match."

Konnor looks down nodding.

"we use to belong to a community. The wedding ceremonies, we didn't have rings. it was pretty stupid honestly burning a number into your flesh some people died of infection. Sarah, she got a fever on our wedding night, she almost died."

Maggie cuts him off looking off as if remembering something.

"people do stupid things for love"

Konnor laughs agreeing.

"yes, they do"

Konnor looks down at the number and asks.

"please, can I be moved to see my wife?"

Maggie nods her head towards Konnor.

"rick wanted to talk to each of you first. you have to understand we can't just trust anyone-"

Konnor cuts her off acting dumb.

"rick? who is rick?"

Maggie walks over to him nodding her head.

"he's our leader he will be asking you some questions just to be sure. there are some bad people out here, people who want to hurt this community-"

Konnor looks down at his wrist and frowns.

"if i can help at all I will, Sarah too, we are good people, we don't want trouble, we just want a safe place."

Maggie eyes over Konnor and smiles.

"rick will judge that-"


	11. 11

The Humvee rolls up to the front of the sanctuary and two boys get out. One comes to the back of the Humvee opening the door and Negan gets out smiling. He turns back watching Mason get out and looks back to him.

"Mason! This is it, I wanted to show you a few things. We have a lot of planning to do."

Negan walks over to Mason and places his hand on his shoulder. He grins and taps Mason on the side of his head.

"i'm gonna need that big brain of yours. I got someone i think your gonna get along with too. You both seem to use your brains."

Negan motions towards the entrance and Mason follows behind him slowly. He stops short eyeing the small bar set up and the women standing around. Mason turns his head sideways and makes eye contact with one. He stiffens feeling Negan's hand placed on his shoulder.

"every single time Mason you can never keep your eyes to yourself, can you?"

Mason turns to Negan and grins.

"it is the Apocalypse Negan."

Negan laughs hitting him on the arm.

"if this goes right if you can provide a solid plan. Take one of them for yourself your getting old Mason you need a nice little wife-"

He taps Mason on the arm and Mason glances up to Negan and Negan smiles to him as he grips his bat over his shoulder.

"boy you can't stop looking at her, can you?"

Negan leans over to Mason and whispers and stares down his line of sight smiling.

"ill tell you what Mace if you want after we plan I can arrange a little get together."

Mason turns to Negan and shakes his head.

"I'm not interested-"

Negan laughs out turning his head sideways.

"so then you got yourself someone Mace?"

Mason turns back looking down the hall and whispers.

"let's just get this done with I got my own community to run negan."

Mason walks by Negan and Negan laughs to himself but turns making eye contact with the girl who was staring at Mason. He smiles and turns back following Mason down the hall. They stop coming into a main room and Mason takes a seat on a couch staring around the room. Negan comes up to him smiling.

"you know I found something that I think you will like."

Negan holds out a rubik's cube and Mason takes it looks down at it and Negan leans over smiling

"consider it an early birthday gift Mason"

Mason leans back slowly turning the cube and speaks without looking up.

"so lets cut this shit Negan tell me what you need-"

Negan laughs sitting down on a couch and places his bat down on a table. Mason glances to it but keeps moving his hands solving the cube. Negan turns his head sideways and stares watching Mason.

"fine, I admit it Mason I need your help-"

Mason sighs loudly and keeps solving the cube commenting.

"I told you after the whole bullshit Negan you should have asked me sooner. From the start my boys should have been watching Alexandria."

Negan leans back staring down Mason and Mason keeps talking smiling to himself.

"you fucked up Negan-"

Mason places down the solved Rubik's cube and stares back up to Negan who smiles smugly at Mason as he laughs.

"look at you-"

Mason cuts him off looking down at his watch.

"42 seconds, that was horrible-"

Mason gets up off the couch and glances around the room and Negan continues staring at his bat.

"Mason-"

Negan stops leaning froward and grips his bat as he stares down at it then glances to the back of Mason's head. Mason turns back making eye contact with Negan and Negan releases his bat and sits back on the couch laughing. Mason stares at the bat and then glances to Negan who smiles to him and he smiles back.

"Negan-"

Mason leans back against a wall and Negan motions to the couch.

"why don't you have a seat Mason, relax think of this as a vacation-"

Negan smiles and Mason shakes his head.

"those people could attack us at any time. All it takes is a few planned attacks to thin down your numbers negan-"

Negan laughs shaking his head.

"but that won't happen will it Mason? I got you here with me. Your a strategist Mason you have gotten out of some fucked up scenarios. Like that time we first met Mason you had only a little pole between you and three walkers-"

Negan stops staring to his bat and laughs out.

"you remember that, don't you Mason?"

Negan gets up from the couch and grabs his bat walking towards Mason. He stops in front of him and pushes the bat against Mason's neck laughing.

"you know if i remember correctly I saved your ass then, didn't I?"

Mason grips onto Negans arm and Negan turns his head sideways staring down Mason as Mason whispers.

"yes-"

Negan pushes the bat harder whispering.

"I don't think i could hear you kid-"

Mason grips Negan's arm hard and whispers.

"yes, Negan-"

Negan stops his actions letting the bat off of Mason's neck and nods his head.

"so you tell me something now Mason, are you going to betray me?"

Mason remains quiet and Negan laughs hitting Mason's arm with the tip of his bat. Mason looks down eyeing Negan's bat. Negan leans forward.

"i said, are you going to betray me?"

mason stares up at negan and negan let's his bat down as mason shakes his head.

"depends on the situation-"

negan laughs eyeing mason and mason smiles as he crosses his arms. negan walks back to the couch placing his bat down on the table and motions to the couch across from him.

"i can tell mason you got a plan. so, what is your plan?"

negan turns his head eyeing the bat and watches as mason leans over grabbing it in his hands. mason grips it eyeing lucille up and down and points it out at negans head.

"i'm gonna help you take down Alexandria, find your mole, kill him then i think i'm going to retire maybe to the country with tea."

mason swings the bat once stopping it by negan's head and whispers.

"i have one condition though."

negan laughs turning his head eyeing the bat inches away and then turns back smiling to mason.

"mace since it is almost your birthday what kind of friend would i be if i didn't hear you out."

mason takes another fake swing stopping it next to negans head and he grins to himself.

"that girl was kind of cute. i want her."

Negan stares to the bat then up at mason.

"you know i just picked her up mason i offered her my hospitality-"

mason nods his head and takes the bat down placing the tip to the floor and nods his head.

"well now she'll have my hospitality. after all i already know what you need negan. You want me to infiltrate Alexandria, gain intel for you and then slither my way out like the snake i am."

mason stares around the room and watches negan stand up. negan eyes him over and mason nods his head towards him.

"you already got a few wife's you can spare me one-"

negan grips masons wrist and smiles to himself.

"you always play me for stupid mason."

negan rolls up masons sleeve and eyes the burnt numbers and mason shakes his head.

"i already know negan. the exiles are yours. you played a better long game then me i'm in a corner i have no choice anymore at least let me get laid?"

mason grins and negan taps the burned in number on masons wrist as he hears mason.

"you got me negan."

mason holds out the bat to negan and smiles.

"but you know you can't kill me. you need me to get the intel, you need me to take them down, and you need me to find that little rat that keeps crawling behind your back."

mason leans forward whispering

"you know what i'm capable of negan you know i can deliver and i will-"

mason steps back and stares over negan who nods his head agreeing.

"i'll let you see her, hell you can spend the night banging the shit out of your wife but when your done she stays here."

negan smiles to himself and leans over.

"think of her as collateral if you don't deliver well then she's pretty fucked isn't she?"

mason nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"i can't argue that-"

negan taps mason on the shoulder with his bat.

"you can't argue shit anymore mason. you, will be a good little boy and do as papa says. you will kiss me feet, hell you will suck dick if i so please. you, mace are on very thin ice and i think it's time you and you little band of shit heads got a lesson taught-"

negan points his bat at masons face.

"now i can't kill you and honestly i like you just a little too much to smash your head in but you are the one that always says actions have consequences. i sent a few of my boys over to your home and since you wanted to fuck my shit up its only fair we, fuck your shit up"


	12. 12

jade stands at the window looking at the fading green grass and hears screams.

"the saviors are here"

she turns back watching the doors busted open and two men walk through. jade turns her head but watches lewis step forward nodding to the men.

"gentlemen no need for that we are loyal to negan-"

one of the men tell.

"cut the bullshit-"

a guy jams his rifle into lewis face and lewis shakes his head laying on the floor yelling towards the men.

"this isn't necessary we are loyal to negan. mason has always done the right thing-"

the guy shakes his head.

"negan knows everything Evan and the exiles turned on you guys"

lewis shakes his head

"the exiles are lying-"

the guy punched lewis in the face and jade stands there watching as lewis whispers.

"what do you want"

the guy grins looking down at lewis

"payment we are here to collect supplies and weapons and your people will comply. we are also here to set an example and he told us to ask you for help on that-"

lewis looks up at the men and nods his head

"i will do whatever negan wants-"

the man smiles down at lewis

"good you get to pick who dies then-"

the man grips lewis by the collar and drags him out of the room. the man stops yelling.

"grab that girl too!"

jade is grabbed by a man but shoves him away. the man laughs and smacks her in the face hard. she falls back to the floor and grabs her face but breathe out feeling herself kicked in the ribs.

lewis yells

"stop! she won't fight back i'm in charge here."

the man holding onto lewis nods his head

"then keep her in line or she will be the first one killed today-"

jade flinches feeling herself dragged up by her hair. she groans as the man drags her behind Lewis out into the fading green lawn. they stop by the pool pit and she looks down eyeing a group of boys. she turns eyeing Lewis and he nods to her. the man gripping Lewis releases his hold and points down to the pit.

"get in."

Lewis turns back feeling himself kicked in the gut and falls back to the bottom of the pool pit. he coughs out feeling himself helped up by a few boys. he looks around eyeing the group of men staring down at him and hears the boys in the pool whispering.

"what's going on?"

"why is Negan doing this?"

Lewis nods to himself and turns around gripping one of the boys by the shoulder and whispers

"pass it on tell people to circle and link up, now, young kids in the middle!"

Lewis pushes the younger boys to the middle and the older boys circle around them. Lewis grabs one of the younger girls and bends down in the middle with her. she looks to him smiling kindly and whispers

"won't negan save us?"

Lewis shakes his head hugging the girl and whispers

"negan isn't our friend anymore"

Lewis listens to one of Negan's men yell out

"on behalf of Negan let this be a lesson to all of you these few boys and girls about to die are an example of what happens when you betray Negan. this is mason's fault, remember that as you watch your friends die."

a few of negan's men point their rifles down into the pool at the large group of boys and girls with their arms linked. one of the boys begins shouting loudly

"fuck negan"

the boys and girls in the pool begin chanting together

"fuck negan!"

Lewis grips the younger kids closely and whispers

"it will be okay"

negan's men begin to fire down at the group of boys and girls and jade watches from above but hears one boys yell out.

"save the kids!"

she watches as the boys around her begin charging at negan's men and watches as negan's men fire on them. she goes to turn but is jammed in the face with a gun and falls back into the pool. she blinks hearing the screaming of the boys around her

"link up, save the kids!"

she breathes out hearing the guns fire and hearing the screaming of one of the boys

"lay on them!"

she breaths out looking up at the bodies falling down into the pool and flinches as she comes in contact with a dead body. she breaths out eyeing the refile in his hands and takes it. she checks the clip but hears the screeching

"walkers!"

she aims her gun firing it at the dead body next to her killing the walker. she again hears the screaming as she gets to her knees she stops looking at the pile of bodies and turns her head hearing the loud screams from above her and the sounds of gun fire. she gets up pushing her back to the wall and eyes the movement in the pile of dead bodies. she places her back to the pool wall and begins counting the movements

"one, two, three-"

she feels her hand shake as she hears screams from above sounding like some boys

"don't let them live! kill them all!"

she turns hearing a loud scream and watches a body fall from above her. she breaths out hearing yells and grips her gun tightly hearing more screams

"don't!"

she hears the loud refile shots and bites her lip as she watches the movement of the pile of bodies in front of her. she keeps counting.

"eleven-"

she walks closer with the refile drawn and begins shooting the dead in their head as she counts the movements

"fifteen-"

she stops hearing a voice whisper and watches lewis crawl out from the pile whispering

"23 in all-"

he kicks out from under the pile but stops feeling something grip his leg and yells

"shoot it now!"

he stares down at the dead girl and yells

"jade!"

her body shakes and she whispers

"it',s it's just a child, i"

Lewis reaches for his leg knife and jams it into the girls skull. he turns back to jade shaking his head

"that was a fucking walker-"

he crawls to his feet and limps towards jade asking

"how many survived?"

Jade shakes her head.

"i, i don't know Lewis-"

Lewis grabs the refile from her and shakes his head.

"what the hell were you doing huh? If something happens to me your in charge here. why did you let them act like that?"

Jade stares to Lewis and shakes her head.

"they just did, they wanted to save the kids-"

Lewis shakes his head whispering.

"you better hope we killed them all if we didn't Negan will find out and Mason will be screwed."

Lewis looks around eyeing the pool and nods to himself.

"I'm going to need you to bend down so i can hop up and get out-"

Lewis motions down and Jade whispers.

"maybe i should-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"no, it has to be me."

Jade crouches down and Lewis takes a running start pushing his foot off her shoulders and garbing the pool edge. he pulls himself up and as he does he eyes the scene. He drops himself back down into the pool and shakes his head.

"a lot of dead bodies. Listen closely to me jade I am going to pull myself up, turn and pull you up no hesitation we stick side to side we kill everything then we sweep back to the woods."

Jade whispers.

"why the woods?"

Lewis whispers.

"it provides cover and the murder twins camp out there. if any of the boys wanted to escape they would lead Negan's men there so the twins take them out one by one-"

Lewis pulls himself up and turns gripping onto Jade's hand. He pulls back but watches as another hand comes down gripping onto jade's and pulling her up. He turns eyeing Evan who nod's to him and whispers.

"thought you could use a hand-"

Evan and Lewis pull up Jade. Evan eyes her up and down and grins then turns to Lewis.

"I know what your thinking. Look I lead Negan's men into the woods they should be as good as dead soon. they won't escape. I circled back around to come back here and help you all out. Once they are dead we should move their bodies to the road make it look like an attack-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"you betrayed us-"

Evan looks down into the pit of dead bodies.

"i did what i was ordered Mason told me to go to Negan, I went to Negan."

Lewis whispers.

"Mason?"

Evan crouches down eyeing the dead bodies.

"I didn't expect this, the kids? I mean Negan is bad but killing kids?"

Lewis shakes his head.

"he wanted us to fear him but he just pissed us off-"

Evan grips Lewis arm shaking his head.

"the leadership here was weak without Mason. You need to regroup the survivors, burn the dead, and we need to take care of Negan's men. Ill report back to Negan saying we were attacked. I'm gonna need you to shoot me Lewis-"

Lewis smiles gripping the rifle and whispers.

"what leg?"

Evan pushes the gun down.

"not yet Lewis we should make sure all of Negan's men are dead I'll help out but I need a rifle?"

Lewis laughs.

"so you want me to trust you with a weapon?"

Evan motions down at a rifle.

"we need to get this done, now."


	13. 13

Miya bends down pressing her lips to Mason's lips and Mason kisses her back. He pulls her close and she whispers into his ear.

"so, your really going to side with Negan?"

Mason pulls her in close and whispers.

"don't worry about it."

Miya shakes her head resting it on Mason's chest and whispers.

"he isn't the same person that saved your life-"

Mason cuts her off.

"i know that-"

Miya stares up at Mason and he smiles down at her but they both quiet down hearing a loud bang on the door. Mason shakes his head yelling.

"not now!"

The door swings open and a guy stands there staring at Miya, shakes his head then looks to Mason.

"Negan wants to see you Mason"

Mason looks to the guy who nods to him.

"i wouldn't keep Negan waiting he says it's important-"

Mason gets up from the bed throwing on his shirt and the man motions out.

"he's in the infirmary"

Mason follow the guy down the hall and to the infirmary and watches him walk off once they get there. He hears Negan's voice yell.

"so your saying every single one of them?

Mason walks in eyeing Evan sitting on a exam bed and Negan standing by his side. Negan turns eyeing Mason and points at him.

"just the man I wanted to see, Mace!"

Negan knocks his bat against Evan's foot and turns back to mason walking towards him. he stops next to mason and asks.

"I need your opinion here mason. you see Evan here tells me Alexandria attacked him and my men. somehow Evan here escaped"

Negan leans in towards mason whispering.

"isn't he resourceful?"

Mason remains quiet and Evan glances up to him and makes eye contact briefly. Negan glances between them and nudges Mason.

"so what do you think of this Mason? Evan is the only one alive after coming from his own home?"

Evan motions down to his wound.

"they tried to kill me too, that Rick guy he said-"

Negan holds up his hand.

"now, i know rick and his merry little band of rejects want my head. I already know this so i really don't get why they would leave you alive-'

Negan points to Evan who interrupts him.

"Negan, he is trying to fuck with us, get in our heads-"

Negan laughs out giving his bat a tap on the floor.

"I have another theory Evan. See I predict that Mason wasn't around to keep his boys in line and with the sub par leadership abilities of his middle management my men were killed-"

Mason turns to Negan who nods to him as he walks up to Mason placing his hand on Mason's shoulder.

"see if this was anyone else Mason I would just kill you but I feel we have a great understanding between us. I know I can trust you right now, to make the right choice for both of our communities."

Mason turns to Negan then looks up to Evan as Evan speaks.

"Mason, I swear this was Alexandria. We sent a clear message to the boys they wouldn't do this-"

Negan sniffs in whispering.

"do you now what that faint smell is right now Mason?"

Negan leans over whispering.

"absolute bullshit-"

Negan whistles and one of his men walk in wielding a small hand ax. Negan takes it looking it over and turns to Evan.

"limp your ass over here-"

Evan gets up off the bed and walks towards Negan and Mason. Negan turns to Mason holding out the ax and grins.

"take this ax Mason."

Mason stares down the ax and Negan turns to him.

"come on now your a leader, you need to lead, don't you?"

Mason takes the ax and Negan turns back to Evan.

"now, one more time Evan, what happened to my men?"

Evan stands up tall and stares down Mason then looks to the ax. He breaths in and turns to Negan.

"i already told you, sir-"

Evan bows his head a bit and Negan laughs as he leans towards Evan.

"place your hand on the table-"

Evan places his left hand down on the table and Negan shakes his head.

"no, your right hand, that's your main hand isn't it?"

Evan takes a deep breath in and slowly places his right hand down on the table. Negan leans towards Evan and whispers into his ear.

"now like I asked before what happened to my men?"

Evan breaths harder and turns his head to Negan with a small grin.

"like i said Alexandria attacked us, they died-"

Negan walks up besides Mason, leans over and whispers into his ear.

"cut off his hand-"

Mason turns to Negan who turns his head sideways and Negan whispers.

"if i know he is lying, which I do Mace then I know your smart enough to know it too. So, I am telling you now to cut off his hand or i will cut off your wife's hand-"

Negan leans towards Mason and Mason turns to Evan who nod's down to his hand and stares up at Mason whispering.

"it's okay, do it-"

Evan nods down whispering.

"do it-"

Mason takes the ax holding it in his grip and stares down at Evan's hand and hears Evan.

"ill still have one good one, right?"

Evan laughs and Mason presses the blade to Evan's wrist and Evan whispers.

"don't go easy one good chop, please just one-"

Mason pulls back on the ax and bang it down onto Evan's wrist hearing his friend scream out in agony. He watches Evan fall to the floor and hears Negan yell out.

"doc, get your ass in here!"

The doctor comes in looking down and wraps Evan's hand. Negan walks up to Mason and then stares back at the hand on the table. He smiles to himself patting Mason on the back.

"so? was that so hard Mason?"

Mason glares up to Negan and Negan stares down at the hand whispering.

"think of it as a gift to your boys. Every time they see that hand they will remember don't fuck up my shit"

Negan grabs the ax from Mason and whispers.

"you'll remember that won't you mace?"

Mason nods his head and Negan leans forward whispering.

"i didn't hear you?"

Mason looks up to Negan and smiles.

"yes, Negan-"

Negan walks away whistling but stops in the doorway.

"you and your wife can deliver that hand personally Mason. Your boys will have around the clock guard now and Miya will be the one in charge when your gone-"

Negan points to Mason grinning wide.

"if you happen to fuck up again my boys will kill everyone mace but not your wife. Oh no Ill wait so that you can see me personally beat her with Lucille-"

Mason stares down at Evan passed out and hears Negan.

"I don't want it to come to that Mace. See in all honesty I see you like my dysfunctional adopted son that just needs a small beating once and a while to remember who is in charge here."

Mason eyes Evan and turns back to Negan laughing loudly. Negan turns his head sideways and Mason stops laughing suddenly and stares down Negan.

"i kind of hated Evan"

Mason laughs harder and Negan turns his head sideways examining mason who stops laughing again and turns facing Negan. He smiles to Negan walks up to the hand and grabs it staring down at it. He laughs again and grabs the hand eyeing it over and stares up to Negan.

"next time you see me Negan we both will have what we want-"

Mason walks by Negan smiling and Negan glances to him as he leaves.


	14. 14

Konnor glances out the window hearing a voice.

"so what do we do now Konnor-"

he cuts her off whispering.

"its Sam now, don't use my real name-"

Presley walks up to him staring out the window and whispers.

"so sam, what do we do?"

Konnor nods his head staring out the window eyeing the people standing outside.

"we heal then first thing when we heal we get the fuck out of here-"

Presley stops him whispering.

"this could be a good opportunity, we could use this to gain Intel-"

Konnor grins to Presley and grips his hand on her arm.

"no fucking way I want to get back to the exiles, back to Miya and just stay like we always have neutral and unseen-"

Konnor groans out holding his abdomen and Presley shakes her head.

"your pushing yourself again, its only been a few days, you shouldn't even be up. At least take some of the medicine-"

Konnor sits back on a couch and stares up to Presley.

"we don't accept anything food, weapons, nothing-"

Presley whispers to him.

"if we don't accept anything they was get suspicious we should be accepting everything they offer us. Remember the first rule-"

Konnor nods his head agreeing.

"play weak and dumb-"

Presley nods her head and whispers.

"so play weak take the meds, drink the water, and eat their food. They don't know anything and we will keep it that way-"

Konnor nods his head staring around the nice living room.

"we need to get healed up fast I don't want to take any chances. Negan has a mole and if that mole sees us-"

Presley whispers.

"maybe we should just tell them-"

Konnor glances to Presley shaking his head.

"no, we heal up and leave if we can-"

Presley paces back and forth.

"you met that rick guy he could be just as bad as Negan. We don't know these people but we do know Negan has killed their friends"

Konnor looks down eyeing his bandaged up body and Presley leans down.

"you need more time to heal we should try and be helpful make them like us."

Konnor grins looking down at his bandages.

"don't get to attached we can't stay, you understand that?"

Presley nods her head walking over to the window looking out eyeing the people walk by and Konnor whispers.

"remember safety is always an illusion. No matter how safe it seems it can never be safe forever"

Presley shift and turns back to Konnor.

"Maggie is coming up the walkway-"

Presley shifts hearing a knock on the door and pushes her hair back behind her ear. She stands looking at the door for a second and then opens the door slowly. She eyes Maggie and nods her head.

"Maggie, its really nice of you to come by-"

Maggie steps in eyeing Presley then turns to Konnor.

"how are you both doing?"

Konnor tries to stand and Presley comes to his side helping him up. Presley laughs.

"he's trying to act tough but the pain is bad-"

Maggie comes over eyeing the bandages.

"I think we should change those, you alright?"

Konnor nods his head.

"i am fine really it doesn't need to be changed-"

Presley cuts him off.

"don't be stubborn think of possible infection?"

Konnor looks down and Maggie begins undoing his bandages. She eyes over his wound and Presley clears her throat.

"i'm going to go lay down."

Konnor nods his head and Maggie stares over the wound.

"it's healing but it will take a few more weeks till you can be on your feet again"

Konnor nods his head.

"ill be up in a day-"

Maggie shakes her head playing with some bandages unwrapping them.

"don't be foolish, take the time to rest and heal up-"

Konnor interrupts her.

"i don't need the time Ill be back on my feet."

Maggie smiles nodding.

"can you remove that jacket."

He slides off his jacket and Maggie glances around the wound asking.

"so you were part of a community?"

Konnor looks to his left answering.

"a long time ago we have been on the road for months. we got overrun by walkers a lot of good people died. we had no choice but to run."

Maggie nods her head staring at the stitched up wound.

"how big was the community?"

Maggie looks up eyeing Konnor who stares back down to her smiling.

"we had a lot of people kids, women, it was a good place, with good people. it was safe for a while but you know no place is really safe."

Maggie nods her head understanding and Konnor asks.

"i am sorry if i overstep but i can't help but notice. I read people pretty well and it seems like something is weighing you down?"

Maggie begins wrapping his wound and Konnor flinches from the pain. Maggie looks up.

"you alright?"

Konnor smiles down to her and nods his head.

"i am fine but are you?"

Maggie shrugs her shoulders and continues wrapping the wound as she speaks.

"we all lose people-"

Konnor takes his hand running it down Maggie's arm and stops at her hand gripping it loosely. He smiles down at her.

"the hardest thing to do is find the time to mourn the people you lose"

Konnor brushes his thumb over the back of Maggie's hand and nods down to her.

"but it is okay to find that time-"

Maggie takes her hand away from his and finishes wrapping his wound and comments.

"I am fine-"

she pushes down on the bandage and Konnor looks down eyeing her work.

"I have lost a lot of people from the start of this thing. If you ever need to talk, I'm here"

Maggie stands up looking down to Konnor.

"that's not necessary you should take care of your wife-"

Konnor shakes his head.

"she is strong and its more of an arrangement we were the only people for each other for a long time. when her father died i promised him id keep her safe, protect her and i like to keep my word."

Konnor stands up holding his side and smiles kindly to Maggie.

"you have been so kind to us.I want to return that favor. If you ever need someone to just listen I am right down the block."

Maggie looks over Konnor nodding her head.

"that is kind of you-"

She smiles to him and he nods to her. She stares at his bandages and asks.

"how did you and her make it out?"

Konnor nods his head smiling as he replies.

"dumb luck?"

He grins to himself and Maggie nods eyeing him over. Konnor walks with her to the door. she stops turning back to him and he smiles down to her.

"keep in mind what I said Maggie mourning is the hardest part of this"

She nods to him walking out and Konnor stays in the doorway watching her walk away. He hears Presley behind him.

"flirting with her?"

He shuts the door over and see's Presley turn her head sideways listening to Konnor.

"more like Intel gathering. she is the only one with medical knowledge here which means rick keeps her close by. She is most likely in the inner circle around here."

Presley laughs out sitting back on the couch.

"always have an excuse to put it in a girl konnor?"

He shakes his head and slowly sits back on the couch next to Presley.

"when people mourn they are at their weakest I can use it to gain important information from her-"

Presley shakes her head.

"your unbelievable she saved your life!"

Presley goes to walk away but stops thinking for a moment then turns back eyeing over Konnor.

"is that what you did when my father died?"

Konnor turns his head sideways and Presley shakes her head.

"Konnor was Negan the one who released the walkers into the community?"

Konnor remains quiet and Presley walks up to him and kicks his leg.

"tell me, I deserve to know the truth."

Konnor stares off blankly and Presley whispers.

"you owe me that much konnor-"

He glances up to her and nods his head.

"i believe he may have released the walkers but their was no solid proof."

Presley shakes her head.

"after all that shit about we needed to side with negan, that it was for the good of everyone. You are a real son of a bitch Konner-"

Konnor gets up groaning in pain.

"I survived! I survived! we were out there for a year trying to survive, trying to get by. we were hungry. we were thirsty. Presley we did things you cannot imagine."

Konnor steps towards her.

"you never had to do it. you never had to decide between doing something bad and doing something just as worse. There were no good options but Negan he showed up, he was there and he offered us something better. You should be thanking me, I gave you safety. I could have left you to die but I came back for you."

Konnor steps up the stairs looking at Presley and she looks down at him and asks him.

"are you still working for Negan?"

Konnor remains quiet and Presley shakes her head.

"he killed my father Konner. he killed children, women, he killed people who didn't even know how to fight-"

Konnor steps up the stairs closer to her holding his side.

"Presley you even said it your father was weak, he held the kids back, the people back. We have a chance here to start over. Negan said if we deliver him this, he will forgive us, he said we can have this place, we can start over me and you."

Presley looks down at Konnor and shakes her head.

"i was wrong Konnor it wasn't my dad who was weak. It was you."

She steps down looking him in the eyes.

"i have no choice I am stuck with you. Either way we are fucked we don't do as Negan says he kills us, we do as he says and these people may kill us."

Konnor steps up shaking his head.

"it won't come to that if it does kill me it will convince them your on their side-"

Presley looks up to Konnor and he nods. He pulls her in close whispering.

"but it won't come to that we will survive this."


	15. 15 The Community Flashback Part One

Negan paces around eyeing the green lawn and smiles to himself.

"its like a little island in the middle of a shit storm. A small little community."

Negan turns back eyeing Lewis, Mason and Konnor and grins.

"and i want you boys to work your magic. It has a lot of guns and a lot of men and I want those guns."

Mason turns to konnor and whispers.

"what do you think?"

Konnor nods his head and turns to Negan.

"how many guns?"

Negan smiles to himself.

"enough to arm all you boys and secure ourselves a nice piece of new land."

Negan eyes out the window and turns to Mason.

"how do you keep this grass so green?"

Konnor laughs and nods to Negan answering for Mason.

"cheap labor, the kids need to do something"

Negan nods his head staring at the grass and speaks without looking.

"so Mason can i assume one of you boys will be taking care of this for me?"

Konnor stands up nodding.

"i will, i haven't been out there in a while."

Negan walks up to Konnor and eyes him over.

"you sure that's a good idea?"

Konnor nods his head turning back to Mason then turns to Negan.

"i owe you Negan i can do this. Let me do this."

Negan places his hand on Konnor's shoulder and smiles to him. He pats him on the shoulder and leans in whispering.

"don't disappoint me"

Negan steps back and points his bat at Mason.

"two months, get settled in and get things done and I am sure I will see you again real soon Konnor."

Negan walks out and Konnor watches him leave smiling to himself.

Lewis laughs imitating Konnor's voice.

"why yes Negan i will suck your dick today."

Konnor turns back to him and Lewis smiles and Konnor shakes his head.

"shut up Lewis someone had to step up. I didn't see your ass jumping in."

Konnor sits down next to Lewis and Mason nods his head.

"are you sure though. Do you feel you mentally can go back out there."

Konnor looks down at the table and back to Mason.

"i feel restless Mason I need to go out there again. I feel too weak here."

Mason slides a glass of alcohol to Konnor and he takes it gulping it down and closes his eyes.

"after what we did out there, this whole thing here doesn't feel right."

Lewis leans over and places his hand on Konnor's shoulder.

"we survived Konner we have nothing to regret"

Konnor rubs his head and Mason whispers.

"why not take the night we can get you ready tomorrow"

Konnor shakes his head and finishes down another glass of alcohol and points to Lewis.

"buddy you get to beat me up this time."

Konnor places the glass down on the table and smiles.

"make it look good."

Lewis looks at the glass than turns back to Konnor smiling. He stands up gripping the glass in his hand eyeing it then smiles up to Konnor.

"it will look great."

He smashes the glass into Konnor head and Mason stands up yelling.

"not in here!"

Lewis looks down at Konnor and smiles.

"oh are we gonna have fun!"

Konnor looks up feeling his ribs kicked and coughs out.

"not the kidneys.'

He feels himself kicked in the kidneys and looks up at Lewis.

"i said no kidneys!"

Lewis laughs and kicks him again and Konnor groans out in pain. He glances up looking at Mason sipping a glass of scotch and holds out his hand.

"i need more."

Mason hands him a glass and Konnor downs it whispering.

"fucking hurts."

Lewis nods his head motioning to Konnor.

"two more hits should do it to the face then one final blow to make you look needy."

Lewis smiles down at the brass knuckles and kisses them. He pulls back his first and smiles to himself.

"one more shot!"

He aims hitting Konnor in the face once hard and hears Mason.

"its enough just get the bat and let's finish it up."

Konnor sits up and Mason hands him a bottle of scotch and Konnor downs a drink. Mason nods to him whispering.

"we are almost done here."

Konnor takes another swig and sees Lewis come in with a bat and looks to Mason who nods to him.

"you know the drill Konnor."

Konnor places out his leg and motions to it.

"aim for the ankle you busted me knee up bad last time."

Lewis nods pointing the bat asking Mason.

"there?"

Mason turns his head repositionng the bat and nods his head.

"right there should give him a pretty bad sprained ankle remember Lewis hit it just hard enough to sprain it but not too hard to break it."

Lewis nods to himself and slowly counts down asking.

"on three Konnor?"

Konnor nods taking another gulp of the bottle and whispers.

"yeah on three."

Lewis takes one swing towards the ankle and counts.

"one-"

Lewis swings hard jamming the bat into Konnor's ankle and hears him scream out in pain.

"fuck!"

Lewis takes a swig of the bottle and nods his head eyeing his work. Mason takes the bat and nods down at Konnor.

"how you doing?"

Konnor spits out some blood and whispers.

"i think i'm gonna pee blood for a few weeks."

Mason nods to the bottle.

"don't get too drunk you'll need to walk a bit. Negan said the woods are crawling with walkers too."

Konnor places down the bottle and lays back on the cement floor nodding his head.

"two months huh?"

Mason nods his head and bends down taking the bottle from Konnor and whispers.

"don't get too attached if it doesn't work out you know what will happen."

Konnor nods his head.

"i know my job Mason."

Konnor gets up and winces in pain as he puts pressure on his ankle. He looks to Lewis nodding his head.

"not bad it isn't broken at least."

Lewis steps forward and whispers.

"hands."

Konnor places his hands in front of him and Lewis ties them tightly. Konnor looks down and Lewis nods.

"should get a good burn from it."

Konnor grins and nods to Mason.

"hopefully they don't just shoot me."


	16. 16 The Community Flashback Part 2

Konnor stops by a lake washing his face and sits back eyeing the water. He stares down at his ankle and breath out in pain looking down at the swelling. He smiles to himself hearing a voice.

"hold it right there."

He turns back eyeing a guy and girl and he puts up his hands acting afraid.

"please, I, I don't have anything left someone took everything. I am just washing up, I swear. I don't have any weapons."

The girl turns her head sideways and motions to the boy next to her.

"put it down Adam."

He turns to her and she nods her head looking over Konnor.

"maybe I can help."

She holds out her gun to the boy next to her and he takes it. The girl comes up to Konnor and she asks.

"what happened?"

Konnor shakes his head.

"these guys attacked me they took my food and weapons. I have nothing."

The girl nods her head, eyes over Konnor and whispers.

"your leg hurt?"

Konnor pulls up his pants leg nodding to it.

"they rammed me pretty hard with a bat so i couldn't follow them."

She nods looking it over.

"i only know so much but we got a doctor that can look it over."

The boy with her bends down.

"Presley.."

She stares up to him.

"ill deal with my father he needs help I won't just leave someone to die Adam."

Presley offers her hand out and Konnor takes it. She smiles to him and whispers.

"just push your weight to me. You will hurt it more pressing weight on it."

He nods his head and smiles to her kindly.

"thank you."

Adam looks to them and nods to Presley.

"ill cover you two just keep moving."

Presley walks with Konnor and whispers.

"so these men?"

Konnor huffs out in pain.

"three of them I couldn't fight them off I was too weak."

Presley smiles kindly to him.

"it's okay we have a community. you'll be safe there."

Konnor smiles wide.

"your so kind."

She helps him onto a dirt path and slowly they make their way towards a building. She stops knocking three times and yells.

"its Presley."

the door opens and a man looks to her then to Konnor.

"who's this?"

Presley nods to Konnor.

"he needs help-"

The man whispers.

"an outsider."

Presley shakes her head.

"not anymore."

She pushes by the doctor and helps Konnor inside and places him down onto a bed. He lays back and smiles kindly to Presley.

"your so kind."

She nods to him and whispers.

"i need to go but the doc will take good care of you. You safe now."

Konnor watches her leave and the doctor begins looking at his leg and asks.

"how did this happen?"

Konnor replies.

"these guys attacked me, hit me with a bat after they stole my stuff. I am surprised they didn't just kill me."

The doctor nods his head.

"me too."

The doctor stops hearing a voice.

"give us a second."

The doctor looks up and Adam nods to him and the doctor leaves the room. Adam stares over Konnor coldly.

"i don't trust outsiders. Presley is too kind, too easy to trust people but I am just letting you know I will be watching you and if i see anything that may cause this community harm."

Adams leans towards Konnor making eye contact.

"i will kill you."

Adam hits Konnors leg causing him to curse out.

"fuck!"

Konnor grips his ankle and Adam nods.

"I take it you understand what I am saying?"

Konnor nods his had.

"I wont be a bother. I just want to get healed up-"

Adam nods his head.

"you aren't leaving, we have had people try and take this land and I don't trust you. So whether you like it or not you are here to stay."

Adam turns and walks out and the doctor enters back in listening to Konnor.

"he's a nice one huh?"

the doctor nods his head.

"Second in command, also Presley's fiance."

Konnor smiles down at his leg watching the doctor as he comments.

"ah i see."

The doctor looks up nodding.

"he has this alpha male thing i think he felt a bit threatened by you. i would do your best not to get to friendly with Presley. He seems a bit possessive."

Konnor nods his head smiling down at his leg.

"she seemed like she had control of it."

The doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"i am the doctor i see things no one else does. Just make sure to keep your distance."

The doctor begins wrapping Konnors leg and nods down.

"its a bad sprain but should be healed up in a few weeks."

The doctor finishes wrapping Konnor's ankle and comments.

"your lucky they didn't kill you kid."

Konnor nods looking down at the wrapped ankle.

"only if, right?"

The doctor shakes his head.

"be blessed kid not many do live through encounters like that. your lucky Presley found you. rest up"

Konnor lays back and the doctors shut down the lights.

"ill be back in the morning to check up on you. i recommend you rest up now the door will be locked up tight so don't worry, your safe here."

the doctor leaves and konnor hears the lock click into place. he laughs to himself.

"safe? how delusional."

He pulls his legs up and swings them to the side sitting up. He stares around the dark and eyes the locked door talking to himself.

"they don't trust me."

He pushes off the bed and groans out in pain putting to much pressure on his sprained ankle. Konnor moves his weight to his opposite foot and walks to the door. Slowly he eyes it and and takes out a small pin from his pocket. He shoves it in the lock jiggling it slowly and hears the loud click. He opens the door and walks out looking around the dark block. He limps out hearing some voices and stops shoving his back to a wall. He peeks out seeing Presley and Adam and eyes Adam with his grip around her wrist.

"you were stupid today taking in that guy-"

Presley pulls her wrist out of Adam's hand and stares up to him.

"I did the right thing-"

Adam shakes his head whispering.

"you did a dangerous thing. we don't know him or what he has done. what if those men who attacked him come here?"

Presley nods her head looking down.

"we can handle it-"

Adam whisper gripping her wrist again.

"we can't, no one here can."

Presley looks down eyeing Adam's hand fastened to her wrist and Konnor looks out eyeing it and smiles to himself. He pushes his back to the wall hearing Adam.

"you know I am right Presley we won't survive unless something changes."

Presley pulls her hand out of his grip again.

"what needs to change Adam is your attitude."

Adam walks away from Presley and she stands there with her back to a wall. Konnor peeks out watching Adam disappear and he walks out into the open whispering.

"are you alright?"

She turns back eyeing Konnor who smiles to her and she turns back staring out at the houses as Konnor asks again.

"i said-"

She nods.

"i heard you."

Konnor limps up to her and places his back to a wall staring forward as she replies.

"i can take care of myself."

Konnor nods his head and smiles towards her.

"i owe you one you saved my life without your help-"

Presley interrupts.

"i saved your life because I can tell you know what it takes out there."

Konnor nods his head.

"I've been out there for a while I guess you can say I know what it takes."

Presley looks over Konnor and then back out to the community.

"we need people like you, more people like you."

Konnor stares out eyeing the large house and asks.

"are you in charge here?"

Presley shakes her head.

"my father is, he owns the land, use to be the mayor of this town. It was small, peaceful everyone knows everyone but-"

Konnor interrupts her.

"hes never been out there huh?"

Presley shakes her head.

"no, he hasn't."

Konnor stares up to the house and around at the small block. He sighs out and turns to Presley.

"i want to help. I'm a good shot and I owe you-"

Presley looks over Konnor and whispers.

"damn right you owe me and for now I recommend you get back to the infirmary."

Konnor smiles nodding his head agreeing.

"i felt like a prisoner with a locked door. My instinct told me not to sit around-"

Presley nods her head staring over Konnor and eyes the dimly lit road.

"for now that is exactly what you are. tomorrow my father will meet you. For now get some rest."

Konnor steps forward limping up to the man at the desk and the man stays seated asking.

"so then your the one who my daughter saved?"

Konnor nods his head looking over the older man.

"yes sir."

The older man looks down into his glass and asks.

"how long were you out there?"

Konnor looks down at the floor and the man asks again.

"I said how long were you out there?"

Konnor stares around the room eyeing the nice paintings and answers.

"months I lost track I was in a building for a while but walkers came through. I had to keep moving. I really didn't think I would run into anyone its been so long."

The man nods his head.

"i don't just let anyone stay out here so you will have to prove yourself. Do you feel up to that?"

Konnor looks down at his busted up ankle but nods his head.

"ankle hurts a bit but give me a weapon and I can be useful, sir."

The man smiles and looks over Konnor.

"how old are you boy?"

Konnor looks to the floor.

"just turned 21 a few weeks back if my dates are right."

The man gets up with a small glass of scotch and nods to it.

"happy birthday."

Konnor takes the glass taking a swig from it and nods down holding it out to the man.

"thank you, sir."

The man places the glass down on his desk and nods to Konnor.

"Adam is taking a small group out. Presley was going to go but i rather her stay back. Would you mind taking her place?"

Konnor nods his head to the older man.

"not at all, sir."

The old man shakes his head.

"the names Calvin, call me Cal."

Konnor nods again.

"yes sir, I mean Cal."

The old man laughs motioning out

"Presley will show you where the weapons are you'll meet Adam and the rest of the boys there"

Konnor follows behind Presley and they come up to a small tented area with a few rifles and Konnor asks.

"this is it?"

Presley nods her head.

"the weapons we normally use we have a few more put away but these are the ones we use for scouting."

Adam shoves a gun into Konnors hand and nods down.

"think you can handle it?"

Konnor nods his head smiling down at the refile.

"as long as it has ammo."


End file.
